La véritable Histoire du survivant
by Sukazu's
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Harry Potter fut enlevé cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween et entraîné pour être le meilleur des Mangemorts. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois pour montrer au monde ce qu'il est : un Seigneur des Ténèbres, compagnon de Voldemort
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : c0ccinelle

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry Potter était assis dans un des fauteuils de la pièce. Les tons froids de celle-ci l'aidaient à se relaxer, tout comme la présence des deux blonds qui le regardaient avec compassion.

-Allez Harry… il ne reste que très peu de temps… tu ne peux pas arrêter – disait la fille en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter.

-Je déteste cette Sang-de-Bourbe, je déteste Weasley, je déteste être à Gryffondor et je déteste faire semblant que je vous hais ! – Le jeune homme c'était levé brutalement faisant reculer Pansy et Malfoy.

Le jeune homme se rappela ce jour où il avait dû apprendre à faire semblant… car Harry Potter n'avait jamais vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était vrai qu'il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort, mais il ne s'était pas retourné contre Voldemort comme il avait pu paraître, tout simplement le corps du jeune homme avait absorbé le sortilège, laissant comme unique trace une cicatrice à son front. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer, il décida de changer de plan. Il adopterait donc le petit Potter et l'entraînerait comme un Mangemort, puisqu'il ne pouvait le détruire, il s'unirait à lui.

Laissant le bébé entre les ruines, il se dirigea à toute vitesse à la maison des Dursley, les uniques parents du petit, pour les soumettre à l'Imperium. Il ferait croire au monde magique que Harry Potter, après avoir fait disparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était avec ses oncles moldus. Mais le petit garçon ne vivait pas avec eux, il était interné dans une Académie des Forces du Mal crée par Voldemort lui-même. Harry serait le premier sang-mêlé qui entrerait dans l'école, sang-mêlé, comme son créateur.

Garçons et filles vivaient dans le Manoir Jedusort durant leur onze premières années avant d'accéder à l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre, Poudlard. Dans le Manoir ils apprenaient à supporter tout type de douleur, aussi bien physique que psychologique … Mais à partir de quatre ans commençait le véritable entraînement, ils apprenaient la magie noire, transformation, potion, fourchelang, astronomie… Un enfant de huit ans, élève dans cette école pourrait facilement dérouter un petit escadron d'Aurors. A neuf ans ils apprenaient les sortilèges impardonnables et à dix ans, la Legilimancie et l' Occlumancie.

Harry avait rencontré là-bas ses meilleurs amis : Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Les cinq jeunes formaient le groupe "Les Invincibles", élèves doués depuis toujours, ils étaient devenus très vite les plus fort et les plus intelligents de toutes les Forces du Mal. Tellement qu'ils ne furent pas marqués comme Mangemorts, ils étaient supérieurs. La majeure partie des attaques qui se produisaient durant les vacances était provoquée par eux, car c'était le seul moment où ils pouvaient abandonner l'école de sorcellerie. Personne ne savait qui faisaient partis du groupe, ce qui était sûr était que si à un moment apparaissait un Invincible, les quatre autres ne tardaient pas à apparaître et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : la Mort. Leur nom était presque aussi craint que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres et personne n'osait le prononcer à voix haute de peur qu'ils apparaissent dans les environs.

Comme récompense pour leur travail, Voldemort décida de ne pas marquer les jeunes le jour de leurs dix-sept ans. Ils avaient servi fidèlement leur maître durant toutes leurs vies et il ne voulait pas les contrarier.

"Les Invincibles" n'avaient jamais été séparés jusqu'à leurs onzièmes anniversaires, quand leur maître avait mis en marche la seconde partie de son plan.

oO Flash Back Oo

-Harry Potter, présentez-vous au bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres immédiatement – dit une voix magiquement amplifiée.

Le petit garçon de onze ans se sépara alors de ses amis et se dirigea vers le bureau d'un pas hésitant, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu faire cette fois. Il était habitué à supporter la douleur car les doloris ne lui faisait plus d'effets, Voldemort s'était occupé de ça personnellement, lui enseignant avec beaucoup de patience, beaucoup de discipline et jusqu'à une certaine affection. En se souvenant de cela, il arriva en face de la porte avec un certain sentiment de sécurité.

-Harry assis-toi. Cette année comme tu le sais, tu rentreras à Poudlard et j'ai besoin que tu deviennes mon espion personnel. Je crois que Dumbledore suspecte encore Severus… et avec raison – Termina le mage dans un sourire diabolique.

Harry regardait l'Homme qu'il avait en face de lui. Ces cheveux noirs tombaient élégamment sur des yeux verts incroyablement sombres, ses lèvres formaient en ce moment un sourire rieur, il ne paraissait n'avoir pas plus de vingt ans, alors qu'en réalité il en avait environ soixante-dix.

Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait l'aider, alors il leva un sourcil comme l'aurait fait Malfoy pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas toute la journée, ce qui était vrai, il avait un travail sur les acromantules à rendre à NcNair qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé.

Lord Voldemort sourit en voyant le geste que son élève préféré fini par faire.

-Tu iras à Gryffondor – dit-il finalement.

-QUOI ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça Tom ! – N'importe qui d'autre aurait été puni pour avoir prononcer son véritable mon, mais pas Harry Potter. –Tu sais que à travers mon sang coule le sang de Salazar Serpentard.

Voldemort sourit de nouveau, il avait fait un très bon travail avec le garçon, il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir comme compagnon. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas peur de Voldemort, il faisait ce qu'il avait envie sans penser aux conséquences, il était puissant, intelligent, loyal, il était … unique. Oui c'était bien le mot, unique.

-Tu rentreras à Gryffondor, tu te lieras d'amitié avec tes camarades et tu confirmeras à Dumbledore que tu es aussi innocent et bon que ce que tout le monde croit.

Harry fit une tête de dégoût.

-Je ne le ferais pas.

-Tu le feras Harry, car jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans, comme Sirius est à Azkaban, c'est moi qui suis ton tuteur – Le nom de son parrain résonna dans les oreilles du garçon. Lupin, son professeur de magie noire, lui avait parlé de Sirius et de la trahison de Queudver.

Dans la guerre, ses parents avaient opté pour la neutralité, mais quand ils avaient appris que Voldemort recherchait leur enfant, ils durent se cacher. Leurs amis, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow, bien qu'ils étaient des fidèles partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avaient décidé de ne pas leur révéler la cachette des Potter. Mais Pettigrow les avait trahi et cet idiot de Dumbledore avait dit que c'était la faute de Black.

Harry haïssait le vieux mage de toute son âme, une haine qui aurait dû être dirigé vers l'assassin de ses parents. Mais Harry ne haïssait pas Voldemort, il n'avait pas le moindre ressentiment de haine. Il avait tué ses parents mais seulement parce qu'ils s'interposaient entre lui et Harry. Tout cela était quelque chose qui remplissait d'orgueil le jeune homme, toute la valeur qu'il avait démontré. Mais le survivant n'avait jamais eu besoin de ses parents puisque le Seigneur des Ténèbres le traitait pratiquement comme son fils, Remus comme un petit frère et les Malfoy pouvaient dire qu'ils l'avaient adopté.

oO Fin du Flash Back Oo

Harry avait accompli sa mission à la perfection. Il était arrivé à s'infiltrer derrière les lignes ennemies, à devenir amis avec la Sang-de-Bourbe et le rouquin, et à faire semblant d'haïr ces meilleurs amis et d'admirer Dumbledore.

En troisième année, Sirius avait réussi à s'échapper et il put enfin le connaître, Remus donnait les cours de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal ce qui le faisait rire ainsi que les Serpentards. En quatrième année, Voldemort décida de faire son retour et ce fut lui-même qui tua Diggory. En cinquième année, ils durent organiser la fausse mort de son parrain avec l'aide de Mangemorts récemment évadés… ensuite Dumbledore lui raconta la prophétie.

Harry dut user de tout son sang froid pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le vieux directeur pensait définitivement qu'il était idiot, il n'avait même pas daigné lui dire la véritable prophétie, il avait fait une "légère" variante.

Il était vrai que lui seul avait le pouvoir pour tuer Voldemort, mais pour quoi était-il obligé de le tuer, le vieux fou l'avait inventé. Mais au contraire la prophétie disait que l'unique personne qui aurait le pouvoir de le renverser, pourrait s'unir à lui et crée un nouveau monde de Ténèbres.

Cela faisait beaucoup d'années que Harry c'était décidé pour la seconde option, depuis que Tom lui raconta. Il ne pensait pas à risquer sa vie dans un duel qui pour lui, n'avait aucun sens.

En sixième année, ils eurent deux changements importants, "Les Invincibles" avaient enfin réussi à se convertir en Animagus (la forme de Harry était un jaguar et celle de Malfoy était un tigre albinos) et Ginevra Weasley avait changer de camp, cela fut reçu avec grande joie de la part de Harry, ainsi il n'aurait plus a supporter ses deux "amis" dans la salle commune et pourrait discuter avec elle.

Ginny avait rejoint les Forces du Mal pour démontrer au monde ainsi qu'à elle-même, la puissance qu'elle avait mais aussi car elle ne supportait plus sa famille. Elle découvrit que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas comme Dumbledore le disait. Certes elle devait obéir, chose qui importait très peu aux Invincibles, ce qui était dur, mais la dernière des Weasley ne c'était pas rendue et avait démontré devant Voldemort toute la noirceur que possédait son âme quand elle tua pour la première fois dans une attaque au chemin des traverse.

Ginny tremblait d'excitation quand elle apprit que Harry n'était pas un saint et quand elle découvrit qu'il faisait parti des Invincibles, elle fit tout son possible pour faire partie de ce groupe si particulier, réussissant au début de l'année suivante.

Elle découvrit aussi que Pansy n'était pas une idiote superficielle, mais plutôt une fille sympathique et intelligente qui l'aida à s'adapter aux nouvelles conditions de vie. Elle lui apprit à distinguer les vrais sourires de Draco entre tous ceux arrogants et se rendit compte qu'en réalité le jeune Malfoy était le plus agréable et attentif d'entre tous. Blaise était le comique, l'hyperactif, celui qui ne s'arrêtait pas une seule seconde et Theo le calme et mystérieux, une combinaison que la rousse aimait particulièrement. Petit à petit elle tomba amoureuse de lui et les sentiments étaient partagés, mais elle avait peur de se confesser aux autre puisqu'elle ignorait si du coté du mal on pouvait s'aimer. Qu'elle fut sa surprise quand elle vit que tout le monde reçu leur relation les bras ouverts. Ses nouveaux amis les félicitaient, Bellatrix lui donnait quelque conseil d'ordre sexuel et même Voldemort leur donna son approbation.

-Allez Harry, seulement encore quelque mois… - L'encouragea Draco

-Et après quoi ? Après je devrais faire un auror de merde et … Merde alors ! J'ai une vie de merde ! La première chose que je ferais quand on découvrira que je suis un espion, ce sera de tuer ce vieux fou que l'on a comme directeur et Granger ainsi que le rouquin…

-_Nid de serpents_- La porte secrète de la salle commune finit par s'ouvrir pour montrer Blaise et Ginny qui retirait la cape d'invisibilité.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit que ce serait moi qui tuerais mon très "cher" frère Harry… - Disait-elle avec un sourire

-D'accord que je dois vivre avec eux, mais merde pourquoi doivent-ils mettre leur nez dans ma vie ! La Sang-de-Bourbe n'arrête pas de me dire de me cherche une petite amie, que je dois m'entraîner pour tuer Voldemort, que je dois écouter Dumbledore… Arrrggg

Les autres rirent des paroles de leur ami et Draco lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter, puis il monta dans sa chambre à la main de Pansy.

-Allez mec, il serait mieux que vous partiez ou la Sang-de-Bourbe va appeler le directeur pour dire que Voldemort vous a enlevé. Souris Zabbini

Harry et Ginny mirent la cape d'invisibilité et sortir de la salle commune.

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : c0ccinelle

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans leur salle commune Ron et Hermione les attendaient préoccupés.

-Harry ! Heureusement que tu vas bien… Où étais-tu ?

-euhh… dans la salle sur demande, en train de réfléchir…

-Oui bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème, ce qui se passe, c'est que tu as pris la carte du Maraudeur et nous ne savions pas s'il t'était arriver quelque chose … - Disait la jeune fille avec une douceur qui dégoûta Harry.

Tous les jours se succédaient la même histoire. Harry devait se retenir quand le rouquin ou Miss-je-sais-tout lui parlaient faisant semblant d'être sympathique. Mais lui, il lisait dans leurs yeux qu'ils tenaient à lui seulement pour sa gloire, mais surtout car il était le seul à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Il se leva très tôt ce jour là avec l'espérance de ne pas les voir jusqu'au début des classes mais son vœux ne s'accomplit pas et ses deux "amis" l'attendaient déjà. Il regarda Ginny qui sourit devant la scène et lançait un regard silencieux qui disait "ou tu me sort de là ou je ne te répond pas" mais la jeune fille l'ignora.

En apercevant le regard de Harry, Ron s'exclama :

- Et bien Harry, maintenant je sais ce que vous faisiez hier dans cette salle…

- Mais qu'est ce que tu dis, nous sommes seulement amis ! – répondit-il de mauvaise humeur – _C'est bien la dernière chose qui manque !_ – Si ce genre de rumeur commençait, Nott le tuerait sûrement.

-Oh désolé,

_Tu seras bien désolé quand tu découvriras qui je suis Weasley_ – Pensait Harry avec cruauté.

Dans la grande salle, il rencontra Malfoy et sa bande. Il n'y avait plus ses sourires gentils et ses regards calme des Serpentards, maintenant c'étaient des regards d'indifférence et froid.

- Alors Potty, comme ça tu ne peux plus descendre prendre ton petit déjeuner tout seul, hein ?

- Dégage Malfoy- répondit le Gryffondor avec haine. Une haine qui n'était pas dirigé contre son ami.

- Attention Potter, protége tes amis car mon maître a très envie de… leur rendre une petite visite.

_Et il se croit spécial pour ça ?_ – Pensait-il en souriant intérieurement – Dit à Voldemort que c'est quand il veut…

Malfoy fit semblant d'être parcouru d'un frisson.

- Que se passe t-il le furet ? Tu as peur du nom de ton maître ? – intervint Hermione.

- Va brûlez en enfer sale Sang-de-Bourbe ou je m'occuperais à ce que tu finisses comme l'Animagus – Ron et Hermione jetaient un œil inquiet à Harry qui ne répondait pas forcément bien a l'évocation du nom de son parrain, mais Harry était trop occuper a s'empêcher de rire des paroles qu'avait prononcé Draco pour réagir à ses dernières paroles.

Dans la grande salle, McGonnagal se leva pour demander le silence.

- Je voudrais informer que les élèves qui veulent rester pour les fêtes de Noël doivent s'inscrire sur la liste qui est affiché dans leurs salles communes respectives.

Les élèves commençaient alors à parler de leurs plans pour les vacances.

- Moi je part en France avec mes parents – Disait Hermione toute excitée.

- Et bien nous… nous allons en Roumanie, rendre visite à Charlie – Répondit le rouquin.

- Euh… Ron moi je ne viens pas. Je vais avec Harry, faire du ski en Suisse.

Ron et Hermione restaient surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça.

Harry ria des regards médusés de ces deux " amis ".

- Bon, moi je dois aller parler avec Lupin du travail qu'il nous a donné.

Le Loup Garou était revenu comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans cette dernière année, ce qui aidait Harry pour être au courant des nouveaux plans de Voldemort et comme l'unique manière de parler avec le maître des Potions aurait été de dire qu'il avait été puni toute l'année avec lui, ce qui aurait été très surprenant même pour lui.

- Je viens avec toi dans ce cas. Dit Hermione toute enthousiaste,

Harry dirigea un regard rapide à Ginny, imperceptible aux yeux des deux autres.

- Euh… Hermione ? Tu pourrais m'aider pour les devoirs de potions ? C'est que je n'ai pas d'idée.

-Moi je t'aiderai petite sœur !

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Ron, même un troll en sait plus que toi en potion.

Weasley rougit légèrement mais Ginny avait réussi ce qu'elle voulait, occuper Granger et laisser le chemin libre pour Harry.

Harry entra dans le bureau de son professeur le sourire encore sur les lèvres de la scène qui s'était passée dans la grande salle. Malfoy était déjà là.

- Désolé Remus, j'ai eu un petit contre temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Comme je le disais a Draco pour ces fête de Noël vous avez une mission "spéciale".

Les deux jeunes s'échangeaient un regard et firent un sourire diabolique.

- Voldemort veut vous récompenser pour toutes ces années… - Seuls les Mangemorts de rangs inférieurs avaient peur de prononcer le nom de leur maître, comme si ils étaient des Sang-de-Bourbe, mais pas Remus Lupin, grand allié dans la magie noire - …c'est pour cela qu'il vous donne le privilège d'enlever et ultérieurement de tuer Cornelius Fudge. Cette attaque a pour but de causer la panique quelques jours avant que n'apparaisse son corps. Vous avez ici un dossier avec tous les horaires, déplacements et autres du ministre. N'échouez pas.

Draco leva un sourcil.

- Est ce qu'ils nous aient déjà arriver d'échouer ?

Lupin sourit, les paroles avaient été prononcées de manière très formelle, il savait parfaitement que les Invincible n'échouaient pas, d'où leurs surnoms.

- Oh Harry ! Sirius te passe le bonjour.

Le garçon sourit.

- Dit lui que l'on se verra bientôt.

Harry et Draco sortirent dans le couloir vide à cette heure

- Oh ! Le petit garçon manque déjà à son toutou ? – Plaisanta Malfoy

- Ferme là "_Drake_" – Harry l'appelait ainsi depuis tout petit, quand ils jouaient à explorer le Manoir et utilisaient des surnoms pour que personne ne découvre qui ils étaient.

Draco sourit en évitant le coup de point que lui envoyait son ami puis il lui tendait le dossier que lui avait donné Lupin.

- Garde ça, il ne faudrait pas que le rouquin tombe dessus – Dit-il alors qu'il lui donnait le dossier.

Dans le chemin de retour à sa salle commune Harry rencontra Severus.

-J'espère de vous un travail parfait Mr Potter – Dit-il avec froideur.

Harry comprit clairement que son professeur était au courant de ses "devoirs extrascolaire".

-Je n'en doute pas messieurs.

Les journées passaient et Noël s'approchait rapidement. Les élèves couraient joyeusement dans les couloirs et fêtèrent ce dernier jour de classe, tous sauf Harry Potter.

Lui passait ces nuits à préparé jusqu'au dernier détail de la mission. Ce serait l'enlèvement parfait, il en profiterait pour démontrer à Voldemort qu'il était prêt à gouverner avec lui. Tom lui avait promis qu'à la fin des cours, il pourrait se montrer comme un nouveau maître des Ténèbres, tel était son désir.

Bien sûr qu'il le désirait ! Il désirait la même chose depuis qu'il savait résonner.

Le jour suivant, Harry fit un Portoloin pour le Manoir Jedusort, alors que Zabini et Malfoy faisaient la même chose dans leur salle commune. Comme toujours ils arriveraient séparément.

Potter et la petite Weasley firent leur apparition dans le Hall d'entrée du Manoir. Ce lieu était décoré avec un grand goût : le sol était fait avec du marbre noir et le plafond était enchanté du même sortilège que celui de la grande salle de Poudlard. Sur les murs pendaient différents tapis avec des dessins variés et un écusson aux armes de diverses familles. Harry reconnu celles des Black ainsi que celles des Malfoy entre les principales, tout autour d'un grafiti de la marque des Ténèbres.

Il se rappelait avec nostalgie du jour où ils avaient fait ça, le peignant avec de la peinture ineffaçable. Ils avaient treize ans et Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo et lui-même étaient en pleine époque de rébellion. Pour se venger de Voldemort, qui les avait interdit de sortir, ils avaient décidé de "décorer" le Hall d'entrée du Manoir.

Quand Voldemort avait vu ce qu'ils avaient fait, il fut dans une colère telle qu'ils reçurent une bonne série de Doloris ainsi que d'autres sortilèges très douloureux.

Même ainsi Harry ne le regrettait pas, le dessin était incroyable tant pour les couleurs utilisées mais aussi pour sa parfaite symétrie.

- Même maintenant les doloris me font encore mal – Harry se retourna et vit Pansy qui regardait elle aussi le graffiti.

Il sourit à son amie, content d'être de retour à la maison. Rockwood arriva pour les recevoir.

- Bonjour les jeunes, comment c'est passé le voyage ? – Demanda t-il souriant.

Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver. Ceux qui avaient encore moins de onze ans s'approchaient, curieux, pour voir les grands arriver. Ils les saluaient, enthousiastes avec l'espérance qu'ils leurs raconteraient quelque chose sur Poudlard.

- Bon alors, laissez vos bagages dans vos chambres et présentez-vous au "Bureau du Basilic" le plus tôt possible – Dit l'homme en se séparant d'eux pour aller aider deux jeunes filles avec leurs bagages.

- Alors comme ça Voldemort veut nous voir ? Ça je ne m'y attendait pas ! – Disait Theo avec cynisme.

- Il veut savoir si nous avons déjà préparé l'enlèvement de Fudge – Dit Harry indifférent,

- Quoi ? Mais pour qui il nous prend ? Des débutants de six ans ?

- Aie, ton orgueil en serait-il blessé Malfoy ? Se moqua Ginny

- Exactement Weasley – Répondit-il alors qu'il lui lançait un sort dans le dos.

- Draco laisse moi ! Fait moi descendre !

- Alors on a peur de l'altitude, Ginny ? Répondit-il alors qu'il ignorait les menaces de celle-ci.

Pendant ce temps, ils étaient déjà passé dans leurs chambres pour déposer leurs affaires et se dirigeaient vers le Bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après avoir frappé à la porte ils attendirent quelque instants, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même pour donner sur un séjour luxueux et richement décoré.

Un homme était en train d'écrire silencieusement sur un bureau. Ils entrèrent avec précaution, pas par manque de courage mais il ne valait mieux pas jouer avec Voldemort.

- Bien les enfants, je suis content de vous voir. Pas de problème à Poudlard ? – L'homme avait fini par relever la tête de ses parchemins et les regarda fixement un par un.

Les cinq adolescents répondirent par un oui de la tête alors que le sixième répondait par un non.

- Assiez-vous, je crois que vous avez assez d'importance pour ne pas avoir à me parler debout – Dit-il avec un sourire apparent.

- Bien, je suppose que vous savez déjà que la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvons est très délicate. Je ne veux pas d'erreur, c'est pour cela que je vous ai confié la mission. Si tout se passe comme prévue l'Ordre du Phénix sera pris de panique et Dumbledore commettra sûrement une quelconque erreur stupide et alors nous en profiterons… Tout est prêt pour votre mission ?

Cette fois même Harry approuva.

- Je n'en n'attendais pas moins de vous ! Quand cela se passera t-il ?

- Après demain.

- Très bien, vous pouvez vous retirer. Vous avez la journée de libre, relaxez-vous, détendez-vous, aller tuer quelques moldus… bref ce que vous voulez, pour la seconde fois cinq jeunes approuvaient et se levaient en silence alors que le sixième ne bougeait pas de sa place avec un regard figé sur cette personne qui était en face de lui.

Les cinq jeunes passaient devant leur ami qui voulait parler avec leur maître pendant qu'ils discuteraient de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire le reste de leur journée.

- Dis moi Harry, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : c0ccinelle

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

- Alors comme ça tu ne me parles pas comme si j'étais l'un de tes sujets, hein ? Je ne suis pas l'un de tes Mangemorts, Tom – dit Harry visiblement très en colère.

- Je te trouve légèrement fâché – Répliqua Tom tranquillement.

- Comme si je ne l'étais pas ! Ca fait sept ans que je fais semblant ! Sept ans ! As tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est ? De te réveiller et de savoir que tu passeras la journée entourée d'incompétents ? Que la seule manière de parler à tes amis est de les insulter ? Que tu dois faire croire à un vieux fou que tu ressens du chagrin pour la mort de ton parrain qui est vivant, que tu ressens de la peine pour tous ces morts alors que tu es un des principaux responsables ? Mais non… Le grand Lord Voldemort dirige, sans se soucier de rien ni de personne…

- Tu as terminé ?

- Oui

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Va te faire foutre – Dit-il comme unique réponse – Tu sais quoi ? Tu commences à ressembler à Dumbl…

- NE ME COMPARE PAS A LUI HARRY JAMES POTTER ! L'interrompait-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

- ALORS SORS MOI DE CETTE MAUDITE ECOLE MAINTENANT ! répondit-il en sortant aussi la sienne

- Tu veux me défier, petit ?

- La dernière fois je m'en suis pas mal sorti, tu te rappelles ? Et puis ne m'appelle pas petit.

Voldemort fit un sourire. Comment l'oublier, son futur compagnon l'avait vaincu durant son dernier affrontement avec baguette magique, curieusement cela c'était passé le jour de l'anniversaire de celui-ci.

Il baissa la baguette car il aimait trop son bureau pour faire un tel duel ici mais ils pourraient se battre mentalement avec Harry mais il était suffisamment déboussolé et n'aurait aucune chance, sans parler qu'il n'aimait pas l'humilier.

- Bon sors et va détruire quelque chose, quand tu te seras calmé, revient. D'accord ?

- Va te faire foutre Tom, tu peux aller te faire foutre si tu penses que je vais sortir d'ici ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que après avoir vécu dix-sept ans avec toi je n'ai pas appris à te connaître ? Je sais parfaitement que si je sors de ce bureau tu m'empêcheras d'y rentrer jusqu'a cette été.

- Harry comprends moi, je veux que tu termines tes études à Poudlard – Voldemort se demandait si dans sa jeunesse il avait été aussi malpoli comme ce jeune qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Quand je sortirais, je n'irai pas dans un joli petit bureau à l'intérieur du ministère, j'irais à tes côtés comme ton compagnon et je serais moi aussi un Maître des Ténèbres, d'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'il faille passer ces ASPIC pour l'être – Harry se calmait petit à petit. C'était surprenant la capacité qu'avait Jedusort pour le calmer.

- _Vous pouvez arrêter de vous disputer_ ?

- _Bonjour Naggini_ – Dire deux voix en même temps, oubliant leur discussion.

- _Bonjour Harry, content de voir que tu es de retour _– Répondit le serpent – _Mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me réveiller_ – Siffla t-il de manière furieuse.

Harry sourit, il adorait ce serpent.

- _Maître, les Lestrange sont arrivés_ –informa le reptile.

- _Dis leur que je les attend ici dans dix minutes._

Naggini inclina la tête en signe de respect.

- _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu continues à le traiter comme ça après tant d'années._ – Dit Harry au serpent

- _Il y a encore des gens respectueux à travers le monde Harry, tu devrait apprendre d'elle._ – Répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui ne se dérangeait pas du changement de langue.

Pendant ce temps là, le serpent avait disparu aussi silencieusement qu'il était apparu.

-Le jour où tu auras de la pitié. – Répliqua t-il alors qu'il sortait du bureau.

-Où vas tu ? – Demanda Voldemort avant que la porte se referme.

-Voir Sirius. Murmura t-il plus pour lui même que pour Tom, mais celui-ci réussi à l'entendre alors que le jeune homme était loin et la porte fermée. Il riait intérieurement et se concentra de nouveau sur le parchemin de son bureau.

Il parcourut les couloirs du Manoir, ignorant les salutation de ses compagnons et les demandes pour se joindre à eux pour une partie d'un jeu quelconque. Ses pieds l'emmenaient d'un bout à l'autre, traversant les salons et les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte de bois noir. Il entra sans frapper et il alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à une cheminée allumée, à part les couleurs froides la pièce dégageait un sentiment qui invitait à se détendre et à se relaxer.

- HARRY !

La personne en question se retourna, souriant. Son parrain était là, splendide comme toujours, ces cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses yeux avec élégance, vêtue d'une tunique bleu marin qui faisait ressortir en plus sa peau blanche. Les livres qu'il tenait entre les mains tombèrent quand il aperçu le jeune homme dans le fauteuil.

- Ho… - Il ne pût terminer sa phrase car Sirius c'était déjà jeté sur lui.

- Tu peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manqué, et ce fumier de Voldemort qui ne me laisse pas sortir au-delà des limites du Manoir à cause de Dumbledore – Harry ria aux dernières paroles de son parrain – Tu peux pas savoir l'envie que j'ai que tu finisses les cours pour que je puisse… "Ressusciter", parce que le vieux c'est réjoui de ma "_Mort"_…

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! Tu es au courant de notre mission ? Je pourrais enfin me venger de Fudge pour ne m'avoir pas écouté quand je lui disais que Voldemort était revenu.

-Oui… c'est fantastique, quand vous l'aurez capturé, tu pourras me donner un coup de main car je dois discuter aussi de quelques petites choses avec lui au sujet d'un certain "baiser du Détraqueur" – fini par dire l'Animagus avec un sourire macabre.

Ils sortirent pour faire un tour vers la forêt non loin du Manoir, parlant de choses diverses et riant pour des bêtises, tout en essayant de récupérer le temps perdu, si loin l'un de l'autre.

Un jeune jaguar jouait alors avec un gros chien noir, courraient entre les enfants et les adultes, contents d'être à nouveau ensemble. Une ombre survola le chien pendant que le félin essayait de l'attraper entre ces dents. L'oiseau se posa non loin d'eux et se transforma en une fille blonde qui commença à parler dès que sa bouche fut suffisamment formée pour parler :

- Professeur Black – Sirius était le professeur de métamorphose dans l'académie des Mangemorts.

-Oui, Mlle Parkinson ?...non ne me dit rien, cette inutile de Crabbe encore une fois ? Prononça t-il une fois qu'il pouvait lui aussi parler.

- Il a transformé Goyle en une espèce de vers avec des ailes, Milicent et lui ne savent pas comment lui rendre son aspect normal et comme il m'a dit que vous deviez faire cour…

- Merde ! J'ai oublié, on se reverra plus tard Harry.

Potter souffla désespéré de voir son parrain qui, décidément, n'avait pas changer.

- Pansy ! Harry ! – Cria une voix.

Les deux personnes concernées firent demi-tour. Blaise s'avançait vers eux avec une robe de Quidditch et trois balais dans la main.

-Allez, dépêchez vous, Flint, Montague et Worrington sont revenus et nous ont défieés à un match de Quidditch. On a bien sûr relevé le défi, ils vont bien voir qui nous sommes. – Expliqua t-il pendant qu'il donnait un balai à ses amis.

Harry était content, humilier les grands au Quidditch cela ne pouvait qu'annoncer une bonne fin de journée.

Quand ils furent arrivés au terrain de Quidditch Harry vit Draco, Theo et Ginny affronter une masse de muscle qui affirmait en finir avec eux très vite.

- Ont est venu pour jouer ou pour parler, c'est que je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour parler avec des Orangs-outans – dit Harry pour faire cesser court les discussions.

- Ca alors, les "Invincibles" au grand complet – se moqua Marcus Flint, ex-capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard à Poudlard et actuellement Mangemort.

- En parlant d'enfant… j'ai entendu dire que l'autre jour vous avez attaqué Salem et des sorcières de treize ans vous ont mis en déroute, comment cela est-il possible ? – Répondit Malfoy sans s'arrêter.

Les ex élève se crispèrent sachant que la défaite était entièrement leur faute.

-Jouons !– Fini par s'exclamer un dénommé Derric.

Les quatorze jeunes finir par s'élever dans les airs et la partie commença. Potter comme toujours était l'attrapeur, les deux filles et Malfoy jouaient en tant que poursuiveur, Zabini en tant que gardien et Nott et Goyle, qui avait retrouvé forme normale, occupaient les postes de batteurs.

La partie commençait avec une brutalité impressionnante, Bole avait lancé à Theo les deux cognards à la fois, l'empêchant ainsi d'esquiver le second cognard, qui le frappa au ventre, le laissant sans respiration durant quelques secondes. Lui qui ne se fâchait que rarement, sorti sa baguette vert de rage, qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu vas regretter ça ! – Lui cria t-il. Mais au lieu de pointer sa baguette sur le joueur il la dirigea vers un cognard puis un éclair orange sortie de sa baguette et aussitôt le cognard changea de direction pour revenir sur Bole.

-Et deux points pour Nott, pour avoir crée un cognard fou ! – Félicita Malfoy depuis le milieu de terrain.

La partie tant de plus en plus brutal comme pour une finale Gryffondor-Serpentard mais avec l'utilisation de baguette magique ce qui ajoutai encore plus au chaos du match. Le score était de 220-180 en faveur des plus jeunes.

Harry volait en formant des cercles, attendant que les effets du maléfice de Pucey disparaissent. Voyant que son adversaire attendait de lui une réaction pour relancer son maléfice, contre attaqua dès qu'il le pût et le fit tomber de son balai pour atterrir au sol. Personne ne vain le chercher car tout le monde savait contre qui ils jouaient. L'orgueil et la réputation avant tout, le reste après.

Alors qu'il avait le chemin de libre, il senti quelque chose frôler son bras, le chatouillant légèrement.

-le vif d'or- pensa aussitôt Harry

Il tendit immédiatement le bras vers la petite sphère dorée avec ses réflexes de félin. Le vif d'or échappa de justesse à la main qui s'abatis sur lui mais ne resta en l'air pas plus quelque secondes avant que la main s'empara de lui définitivement. Juste à se moment le cognard qui était rester normale, lancer par Derric toucha avec force l'épaule de celui-ci réussissant à le déséquilibré sans pour autant à le faire tomber.

Ginny furieuse de l'action de Derric contre son ami alors que le match était fini, sortie à son tour sa baguette magique et lança un sortilège :

- Incendio ! – La robe de Quidditch et le balai de Derric prirent feu alors que celui-ci essayait sans résultat d'éteindre le feu. Pendant ce temps, il dériva vers le lac non loin et dès qu'il l'aperçu, fonça vers celui-ci pour s'y jeter en piquer.

De retour à sa chambre Harry repensait au "planning" du lendemain. Il savait bien que même si il réussissait haut la main, Tom l'obligerait à terminer son année scolaire à Poudlard.

-Fait chier ! Ca devait forcement tomber cette année !

-Eh Potter, la rouquine t'appelle, apparemment vous devez écrire une jolie petite carte pour la Sang-de-Bourbe et son frère- Fit une voix, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Il se leva alors de son lit, résigné à écrire une carte qui conviendrait à ses "amis" que la Suisse était un endroit charmant. Définitivement il lui fallait de vraies vacances.

En une demi heure, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'au début dans l'écriture de cette maudite carte mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Harry vit passer devant le bureau le visage de Draco Malfoy.

- Allez Draco, aide moi, fait le pour moi… pour ton frère…

Draco Malfoy s'arrêta un instant devant ses paroles et répondit :

- D'accord…

- Oui ! Génial, Draco t'es le meilleur !

- Eh pas si vite, premièrement tu devras embrasser mes pieds ensuite tu diras pendant le repas, devant tout le monde, que je suis plus attractif et plus intelligent que toi, tu me feras tout mes devoirs durant un mois et …

- Je t'achète la lune, je te présente aux Sorcières de McBetch et je te laisse tuer Dumbledore, non et tais toi.

- Eh c'est pas une si mauvaise idée- Répondit-il en riant – Allez passe moi ça…

"_Chère Ron et Hermione,_

_La suisse est tout simplement géniale bien qu'il y fait très froid. Une fois arrivée nous nous sommes changée pour aller directement aux pistes. Vous auriez dû voir Ginny quand elle fait du ski, c'est comme Neville en potions haha… bon elle dit que je ne suis pas bon non plus mais que voulez-vous ? Jamais les Dursley ne m'ont emmené avec eux… Et vous comment allez vous ?_

_Bisous de la part de Harry J Potter et Ginny M Weasley"_

Draco fini de lire la carte, la dupliqua et la donna à deux hiboux avant qu'aucun des deux ne puissent réagir.

-Comment ça «_ comme Neville en potion_ » ! Tu vas me le payer Malfoy !

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : c0ccinelle

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Harry se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. En se souvenant quel jour il était, il se leva rapidement et s'habilla. Il mit des vêtements moldus, prit sa baguette magique et sortie du Manoir pour attendre ses camarades. Draco et Theo étaient déjà dans le Hall et les filles arrivaient derrière eux. Blaise comme toujours arriva juste à temps.

- Bon chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire ? – C'était bien sûr une question rhétorique. Si quelqu'un a un quelconque doute, il n'ira pas.

Un consentement fit le tour de chacun des jeunes présents.

-Bien alors en route. On ne va tout de même pas faire attendre notre victime, non ?

Les six jeunes disparurent dans le silence le plus complet.

Dans Londres, près de l'entrée moldue du Ministère de la Magie, quatre hommes marchaient nerveusement entre les ruelles, sursautaient au moindre bruit.

- Monsieur le Ministre, vous avez une réunion avec les Aurors à dix heures pour les informer de la conduite du jeune Malfoy et à quatre heures avec les représentants des Transports Magiques et puis…

- Oui, oui. Ne me mettez pas plus de pression que je n'en ai déjà. Vous savez parfaitement qu'à cette heure de la journée je ne suis jamais de bonne humeur.

Harry se tourna vers ses amis et dit :

- Ginny, Theo vous vous charger des autres, Draco…

- Je suis derrière toi.

- Alors bonne chance à tous. Montrez une fois de plus ce que vous valez.

Quatre des jeunes se firent désillusionner devant les autres.

- On se revoit plus tard- Dit Blaise alors qu'il se transformait en un petit chat gris qui se dirigea vers une vieille cabine téléphonique, se positionnant devant les adultes sans être vu.

Pansy marchait tranquillement, souriante, jusqu'à un immeuble d'habitation, si tout se déroulait comme prévu il resterait environ cinq minutes mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir.

Weasley, Nott et Zabbini attendaient pendant ce temps le moment opportun pour attaquer les gardes du ministre. Ginny savait de son père que Fudge portait une espèce de transmetteur moldu qui s'activait au moindre cri de son porteur, pour cela tout devait se passer dans la plus grande discrétion.

Ils ne durent pas attendre très longtemps car le ministre marchait rapidement et les gardes n'arrivaient pas à marcher au même rythme que le ministre et ce fut à ce moment là qu'ils choisirent pour attaquer.

Trois rayons verts croisaient les rues silencieuses, sortant de différents points et touchant trois personnes différentes. Les jeunes sorciers récupérèrent les corps avant qu'ils ne touchent le sol et disparaissaient silencieusement. Le quatrième homme ne s'aperçu de rien.

Ce fut au tour d'Harry. Il apparu alors devant les yeux du ministre même.

- Par merlin ! Harry Potter !

- Lui même – Son visage était alors totalement inexpressif ce qui fit sursauter le ministre.

- S'il vous plait Potter, vous êtes la cible de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-le-Nom et nous avons reçu des information comme quoi Draco Malfoy a rejoint récemment les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, ce qui signifie que c'est, surtout pour vous, dangereux de marcher par ici à de tels heures.

- Et bien vos informations ne sont pas bonnes. Si vous voulez vous pouvez vous en assurez et lui demander, il est juste derrière vous.

Cornelius Fudge se retourna et devant lui se présentait l'image même de la mort. Une peau blanche, des yeux clairs avec des pupilles complètement dilatées qui donnaient à cette personne un aspect de psychopathe, des lèvres rouges qui formaient un sourire cruel et une tunique noire qui entourait cette figure angélique. Le ministre ouvrit les yeux, reflétant la confusion, le trouble et surtout… la peur.

- _Desmaius_ – Chuchota Harry, prit le corps du ministre dans ses bras et regarda son ami qui avait remit la capuche qui cachait son visage.

- Voyons… dans moins de cinq tous les Aurors du ministère seront ici sans compter la police moldu…

- Tu es sûr qu'on ne peut pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre ? – Demanda Malfoy qui bouillonnait sur place.

- Pansy s'occupe déjà de ça, on s'en va.

La jeune fille blonde n'avait pas grand-chose à faire dans la mission, juste à prononcer un simple mot qui causerait la panique chez les moldus.

- C'est si facile de leur faire peur…- pensa la jeune fille –Bon… il vaudrait mieux que je commence.

- _Incendio_- Le sortilège sorti de sa baguette et s'écrasa contre le mur de l'immeuble. Des flammes commencèrent à brûler le bois qui renforçait à chaque instant les flammes.

A cette heure ci du matin tout le monde dormait car on était en période de vacances. Elle regardait le feu qui s'étendait aux trois premiers étages et qui continuait sa progression. Avec un peu de chance personne ne survivrait.

Quand elle entendit au loin les sirènes, l'Animagus sourit et disparu.

Harry et les autres observaient l'homme qui se tenait devant eux, endormi sur une chaise où il était attaché par les pieds et les mains. Voyant qu'il ne se réveillait pas, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle à manger.

Après avoir bien mangés et discutés un bon moment avec Lupin, ils se levèrent de leurs sièges.

- Super j'avais envie d'un peu de distraction ! – S'exclama Blaise tout en sortant sa baguette magique.

Ils parcouraient les couloirs à toute vitesse en direction des cachots où "reposait" le ministre. Ils avaient tellement hâte de rejoindre leur victime qu'ils se cognèrent contre quelqu'un.

- Mais qui avons-nous là ? Les Héros du jour !

Draco qui aidait Pansy à se lever souri en reconnaissait la voix.

- Bonjour tante Bellatrix, je te croyais partie pour le continent ?

- Bonjour les jeunes. Oui mais Rodolphus et moi avons retrouvé ce traître de KarKaroff et il a reçu ce qu'il méritait. Maintenant je pense que je vais prendre quelques vacances bien méritées…

- Mais que fais tu des pauvres Sang-de-Bourbe qui espéraient te voir ? Quel manque de considération de ta part Bellatrix – Ria Harry

- Tu as raison, comment j'ai pu faire quelque chose comme ça ? Dans ce cas là quelqu'un va devoir s'en occuper à ma place… - Dit la jeune femme avec un sourire rieur.

- Alors oublie nous car nous avons des devoirs qui nous attendent en bas.

- Je ne pensait pas à vous mais plutôt à… peu importe.

Aussitôt on entendit un éclair et l'instant d'après un parchemin apparu de nulle part, qui atterri dans les mains de Bellatrix.

- Ca dit que vous devez profiter de votre temps pour faire passer un mauvais moment au ministre et que vous aurez un examen surpris sur les Impardonnables. Les examinateurs seront mon cousin et moi. Alors passer devant, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vue une session de torture en condition.

- Je suppose qu'on en profite aussi pour lui soutirer des informations ?

- Exact jeune Weasley mais connaissant Dumbledore, qui agit à travers des organisations secrètes, je doute qu'il sache quelque chose qui mérite la peine de savoir.

Les Invincibles ainsi que Black et Lestrange se retrouvèrent dans un cachot des plus noirs et des plus humides où un vieil homme, qui était réveillé, tremblait de la tête aux pieds de peur.

- Dites moi Monsieur le ministre - Commença Zabbini en insistant bien sur le dernier mot - Vous n'avez pas d'information qui pourrait vous sauver la vie ou du moins suffisante pour faire en sorte que celle-ci soit rapide et indolore ?

Fudge avala sa salive et regarda avec terreur les Mangemorts mais ne répondit pas.

- Bon si vous ne co-opérez pas gentiment alors nous vous forcerons la main…

- Jamais je vous dirais quelque chose, maudit mangemort !

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais mon "cher" ministre – Pansy leva sa baguette sur le ministre – _Impero_

Le ministre ne résista pas au sortilège qui le toucha.

- Dumbledore connaît-il l'identité du traître ?

- Non, Dumbledore sait l'existence d'un espion parmi nous mais il ne sait pas qui. Je crois qu'il suspecte Severus.

Un rire froid sorti de la bouche de chacune des personnes présentes dans le cachot.

- Alors comme ça Severus, hein ?… je vois. Et que savez vous de ceux que l'on appelle les Invincibles ? Leur nom ou où ils se cachent ? - Demanda Harry

L'homme trembla à l'évocation du nom.

- Personne ne les connaît, personne qui les a vu n'a survécu. Ce sont des démons de l'enfer envoyés par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom pour causer notre perte.

Black et Lestrange firent mine d'approuver.

-… Il y a des experts qui les considèrent comme un nouveau présage de mort…

- Et vous croyez en ces théories ?

Un oui qui fit écho dans le cachot fut la réponse.

- Dans ce cas Messieurs, considérez vous comme mort – Termina Pansy en même qu'elle mis fin à l'Imperium.

Fudge ouvrit les yeux surpris.

Ginny, Draco et Theo s'approchèrent de lui, baguettes levées. Bellatrix fit de même, en tant que professeur d'Impardonnables, pour évaluer ses élèves.

- Alors, mon neveu où un Doloris fait-il le plus mal ?

Malfoy répondit en lançant un Doloris en plein cœur. Le ministre se tordait au sol, criant de douleur et pleurant comme un enfant.

- Bien, passons à autre chose. Si tu veux laisser la victime paralysée pendant que tu la tortures, où pointes-tu ?

Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui répondit en plaçant le Doloris dans un point situé un peu plus bas du Sternum. Fudge ne cria, ni bougea mais ses yeux prirent une couleur blanche pendant que des larmes coulaient sur sa joue crispée par la douleur.

Nott s'approcha du professeur, impatient mais toujours d'apparence très calme comme dans toutes situations, sous la cape qui le cachait.

- Laisse le inconscient.

Le vieux magicien haletait au sol, regarda le Mangemort qui s'approchait de lui, implorant une pitié qu'il ne reçu pas.

- _Doloris,_

Le ministre poussa un dernier cri avant de tomber inconscient au sol. Harry s'approcha à son tour, prêt à en finir avec lui mais une voix l'interrompit.

- Laisse le Potter. Demain. Les ordres sont les ordres et même toi ne dois désobéir.

Plus tard dans un salon privé, les six jeunes se retrouvèrent pour discuter entre eux. Attendant impatiemment l'arrivée de la "Gazette du Sorcier" où ils donneraient des explications sur l'enlèvement du ministre. Mais il n'arrivait pas et ils commençaient à être de mauvaise humeur.

La salle était décorée de manière informelle, avec des posters d'équipe de Quidditch et de chanteurs connus. Une grande photo d'eux occupait la zone droite de la pièce, dans ce qui semblait être la partie pour travailler. Les adolescents posaient souriants pour la photo. Harry et Draco faisaient semblant de s'embrasser, Ginny et Pansy étaient mortes de rire et les deux autres garçons essayaient de les séparer entre deux rires.

Les espaces vides étaient remplis avec des phrases du type : "La fin justifie les moyens", "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises", "Pourquoi vivre si tu ne peux pas te sentir vivant", "Rien n'est ce qu'il parait être"… et bien en évidence au-dessus de la cheminée : "Né pour lutter, entraîné pour tuer".

Le picotement contre un carreau de la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon interrompit les conversations. C'était une chouette qui apparemment apportait la "Gazette du Sorcier". Ce fut Nott qui réagit le premier en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre pour laisser passer la chouette. Malfoy donna à la chouette les deux Noises et prit le journal du bec du volatile puis se mit au milieu pour que ses amis puissent lire aussi.

_Le Ministre de la magie a été enlevé_

_Ce matin même Cornelius Fudge actuel ministre de la magie de notre pays a été enlevé par les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les gardes du corps du ministre ont été retrouvé mort cette après midi tout près de l'entrée moldu du ministère. Une centaine de moldus sont mort aussi dans un incendie provoqué par l'un des Mangemorts._

_Les kidnappeurs ne se sont pas mis en contact avec les Aurors du ministère et nous ignorons leurs intentions. La communauté magique est prise de panique devant cette nouvelle attaque. Notre unique espoir est désormais entre les mains du célèbre Harry Potter qui a déjà mis en déroute, une fois par le passé, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononce-Pas-Le-Nom. Que Merlin veille sur lui et tous ceux d'entre nous._

- Ha ha ha… si tu es le sauveur des moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe, je ne veux même penser à celui qui les perdra – Ria Weasley après avoir lu l'article de la Gazette.

Harry fit un sourire avant de dire :

- Je vais me coucher.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'une des portes de la pièce. Le reste des jeunes encore présent ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter car ils était tous fatigués,

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry se réveilla, il vit que ses amis dormaient encore. Il sortit de la chambre le plus silencieusement possible et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner encore endormi.

- Potter !

Harry se retourna vivement et vit Lucius Malfoy qui s'approchait de lui visiblement très en colère.

- J'espère que vous avez une très bonne raison pour avoir manqués les classes d'hier. Vous et vos amis.

- Le maître nous a donné l'autorisation de s'absenter.

- Le maître vous a donné l'autorisation pour un jour pas deux, Harry.

Harry fut confus et son "Père adoptif" comprit.

- Dormi toute la journée ?

Harry hocha la tête lentement.

- Il faut bien que cela vous arrive à vous… Bon pour cette fois ça va mais la prochaine fois, un sort de réveil serait le bienvenu - Dit-il tout en se recoiffan les cheveux qui étaient tombés devant son visage - Et dis moi, que vas tu faire maintenant ? Parce qu'il est trop tard pour aller en cours et il est bientôt l'heure de manger.

- J'ai une petite discussion à terminer avec Fudge. Tu veux que je lui dise un mot de ta part ?

- Non, je lui ai déjà rendu une petite visite. Et… disons qu'il n'était plus en très bon état après – Harry et Lucius riaient de bon cœur – Allez viens on va réveiller mon fils et les autres.

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : c0ccinelle

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry passa alors son après midi avec ses amis, aucun d'eux ne pensaient à s'envoyer des malédictions un jour avant Noël. Il passèrent donc cette après midi à faire des batailles de boules de neige où les filles gagnèrent haut la main sur les garçons. Puis ils firent un concours de statues de glace où ce fut

Harry qui gagna avec sa représentation du Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets.

Fatigué par tant d'activités, Harry rentra au Manoir complètement trempé et en sueur. Sur le chemin de retour à sa chambre, il rencontra une jeune fille qui l'observait attentivement.

Habitué à ce genre de comportement, Harry l'ignora la jeune fille mais il attira son attention. Il était là depuis toujours et avait connu tous les élèves qui étaient passés dans le Manoir mais pourtant il n'avait jamais vu cette fille.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ?- Demanda t-il froidement

- Non – La jeune fille avait des grands yeux gris et de longs cheveux noirs, il continuait sans pouvoir se détourner de son regard.

- Dit ma jolie, si je t'intéresse autant je peux te signer un autographe ?

L'inconnue leva un sourcil et dit :

- Comme si je le voulais Potter.

Harry lui fit un sourire mauvais et fut prêt à partir mais une voix l'interrompit :

- Je suis nouvelle.

- Un peu majeure pour l'être, non ? – Répond-il sans se retourner.

- Bien sûr – Cette fois se retourna et l'observa avec plus d'attention : peau très blanche, les yeux gris et froid qu'il avait déjà remarquer, les lèvres rouges bien profilées, une silhouette parfaite… cela lui rappelait quelqu'un bien qu'il ne voyait pas qui.

- Je viens de Durmstrang – Dit-elle finalement– On m'a renvoyé.

- Dumstrang est une école de magie noire. Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire pour que l'on te renvoie?… Une bonne action ? – Dit-il avec cynisme car la conversation l'ennuyait déjà.

- Meurtre.

Ce simple mot réussi à lui redonner de l'intérêt. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je n'avais pas la même opinion que l'un de mes camarades…

- Alors tu l'as tué ?

- Ca te pose un problème ? – Répliqua l'inconnue sans faire disparaître le sourire de son visage qui était apparu.

- Aucun… tu peux me dire une bonne fois pour toute qui tu es ?

- Tu aimerais bien Potter. – Elle retourna et disparue par l'un des multiples couloirs.

Harry pensa à cette jeune fille qui l'avait laissé planté là au milieu du couloir. Il devrait demander à Lunar et Patmol de lui faire une carte du Maraudeur pour le Manoir.

Il entra dans la chambre où Draco et Pansy riaient sur un lit et se changea. Il lui restait toujours un problème à régler avec le Ministre Fudge.

Au moment de sortir de la chambre, il se cogna contre Zabbini.

- Tiens Harry… tu viens avec moi… voir le ministre… s'il te plait… je m'ennui…

- Tu tombes bien j'y allais justement.

- Vrai ? Dans ce cas attends moi un moment je vais chercher l'appareil photo, je veux pas manquer sa tête quand il saura qui est le vrai Harry Potter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-_Doloris_

Cornelius Fudge, ancien ministre de la magie, était maintenant un homme seul qui luttait pour survivre, se tordant de douleur sur le sol. Il fermait avec force sa mâchoire pour ne pas crier alors que la douleur lui était insupportable.

Le Serpentard stoppa son maléfice et le sorcier haletait au sol.

- Par Merlin, Pitié.

- _Doloris_

Fudge cria de douleur, ne pouvant plus les retenir.

- JE N'AI PAS DE PITIE – Répondit Blaise fâché de voir que quelqu'un pouvait penser ça de lui. En réalité, il trouvait tout cela très amusant, il faisait semblant d'être de mauvaise humeur pour terroriser encore plus ces victimes s'il le pouvait.

Harry ria dans son coin, jouant avec sa cape noire qui le cachait. Il était impatient de dire à cet homme qu'il n'était pas celui que tout le monde croyait, désirant rire devant sa réaction et tout ces espoirs qui s'effondrerait en lui, il voulait… tuer.

- C'est mon tour – Dit-il tout en se levant de sa chaise d'où il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début.

- Pas encore… un dernier sort, d'accord ? – Harry lui lança un regard intimidant identique à celui de Voldemort - Non ? Bon d'accord… mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein ? Parce que sinon… - Blaise termina avec le ministre en lui donnant un coup de pied dans son estomac et sorti l'appareil photo.

- Levez vous – le ministre obéit – je veux que vous voyiez le visage de celui qui vous tuera – l'homme trembla en écoutant ces derniers mots.

Harry tira la cape qui le recouvra, ce montrant aux yeux de Fudge.

- NON PAS TOI ! C'EST UNE MAUVAISE BLAGUE. TU… TU NE PEUX PAS ETRE UN MANGEMORT ! – Cria t-il hystérique puis il se calma et repris d'une voix plus calme :

-Ja… jamais personnes ne croira à ça…

- Bien sûr que personne ne le croira – l'interrompit Harry – Je suis un Invincible.

- C'est… c'est impossible – Dit-il livide.

- A jamais Mr le Ministre… et si vous allez en enfer… saluez Satan de ma part. – Fudge recula contre la paroi du cachot, retardant ainsi le moment fatidique.

- _Avada Kedavra_- Le sort vert parti de la baguette et toucha un court instant plus tard le corps de la victime.

…

Harry ouvrit les yeux, toujours somnolent. Il entrouvrit les yeux et vit que Draco Malfoy était à deux centimètres de son visage en train de sourire.

- Joyeux Noël – Cria t-il avec enthousiasme.

Harry posa ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre Draco crié avec encore plus de joie puis il vit ses cadeaux au pied de son lit.

- Eh, regardez celui là est pour tout le monde et il est signé par le maître ! – Dit Blaise tout aussi enthousiaste que Draco. Tous les autres se rapprochèrent de leur ami qui tenait un paquet rectangulaire.

- Ca doit être un livre…

Plusieurs mains commencèrent alors à arracher le papier du cadeau. A la fin personne n'osait parler, se regardant les uns les autres, sans savoir quoi penser. Le cadeau consistant simplement en un exemplaire du journal de ce matin même.

- Je savais déjà qu'il était idiot mais j'ignorais qu'il était aussi fou – Fini par dire Harry sans cacher sa déception, repensant à la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tom.

Pansy qui regardait la "_Gazette du Sorcier" _l'ouvrit en première page et la mit au milieu de telle façon que tout le monde puisse lire le grand titre : "_Cornelius Fudge est apparu mort au milieu du chemin de Traverse"_ et en sous titre : "_Triste Noël pour la communauté magique"_

- En tout cas pas pour moi – Répliqua Theo en entourant tendrement des bras Ginny.

Harry termina de déballer ses propres cadeaux. Ceux de Ron et Hermione et le paquet celui de Madame Weasley furent directement envoyés au feu, sans se préoccuper de leurs contenus.

- Que se passe t-il pour que tu ne veuilles pas savoir quels magnifiques cadeaux tes amis t'ont envoyé ? – Demanda Malfoy avec ironie pendant qu'il asseyait a côté de son ami.

- Ecoute bien sale petite fouine bondissante, si tu crois que moi, Harry Potter, je vais me rabaisser à remercier ces deux là pour quelque chose, alors tu es encore plus fou que je ne le pensais… dit moi c'est la laque de Pansy qui a affecté ton cerveau ou quelque chose d'autre… Ah oui, sans oublier maman Weasley qui… - il regarda Ginny qui insista du regard pour qu'il continue - …qui fait de très "beau" pull avec les rideaux des fenêtres.

- Oh Draco ! Comment tu as pu me laisser tomber pour Harry ? – Dit Pansy faisant semblant de pleurer.

- Tais toi, tu n'as pas idée de ma douleur, mon meilleur ami m'a volé l'amour de ma vie, jamais je ne le supporterais – Interrompit Blaise avec des larmes de crocodile qui coulaient sur ces joues.

Les deux amis se séparèrent ainsi en se souriant.

- Tranquille les amis, ici il y a des hommes pour tout le monde.

Ginny, pendant ce temps là, avait fait un petit feu au pied de son lit avec les cadeaux de ses parents ainsi que ceux de ses frères. A Chaque jour qui passait, elle les haïssait de plus en plus.

Ils descendirent ainsi, souriants. Dans les couloirs on entendait des chansons comme : "C'est Noël et le ministre est mort, le prochain c'est Dumbledore".

Toutes les personnes qui les croisèrent, s'arrêtaient pour les féliciter. Même dans la salle à manger Lord Voldemort leva sa coupe et dit :

- Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Ginevra Weasley et Blaise Zabbini, levez vous.

Les six jeunes se levèrent, la tête haute.

- Pour vous récompenser de votre travail vous avez votre journée de libre pour détruire tout ce que vous voulez, sauf Poudlard – en disant ces derniers mots il regarda particulièrement Harry qui répondit par un sourire - …avant que vous ne retourniez a Poudlard. Vous pouvez choisir comment, quand et où, comme vous avez dû le comprendre je m'en fiche du pourquoi – il fit le tour des regards qui se taisaient pour ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation –

Cela pose t'il un problème à quelqu'un ?

A la table tout le monde acquiesça en souriant, personne à la table bien sûr ne songeaient à contredire Lord Voldemort. Les murmures commencèrent alors à la table sur : que feraient donc les Invincibles avec carte blanche ?

-Bien, passons a autre chose, Severus Rogue sera charger d'organiser l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard. Qui l'informera ?

Lucius et Lupin se levèrent en même temps.

- Lucius, j'ai besoin de toi et Narcissa pour autre chose. Remus il serait mieux que tu t'en charges.

Tous deux inclinèrent la tête respectueusement et se s'assirent à nouveau. Sirius qui ne voulait pas manquer l'opportunité de lancer une réplique cinglante sur l'ex-Serpentard fut retenu d'un seul regard de la part de Voldemort.

Harry qui avait observé la scène regarda Remus avec compassion. Il comprenait parfaitement à quel point il était difficile de contrôler quelqu'un comme

Sirius, lui qui avait perdu une grande partie de sa vie à Azkaban. Lupin haussa alors les épaules comme disant : "S'il arrêtait de faire l'enfant ce ne serait plus notre Sirius Black".

Durant les dernières années, les deux maraudeurs avaient supporté Malfoy et Severus, faisant passer leur haine éternelle en une rivalité "minime".

Narcissa Malfoy suivit par Harry furent ceux qui apprécièrent le plus cette discrète intervention, Narcissa car elle n'aimait pas voir son mari se disputer avec son cousin et Harry car il ne voyait pas bien le fait de voir son parrain se battre contre Lucius qui c'était occupé de lui durant son enfance.

Le reste de la semaine passa, les Invincibles chuchotaient dans les couloirs pour organiser leur attaque respective. Les élèves majeurs restèrent en charge à l'académie alors que tous les Mangemorts avaient temporairement quitté le Manoir pour s'occuper de leurs affaires personnels. Remus était retourné à Poudlard avec l'excuse de préparer les classes pour la rentrée mais tout le monde savait que c'était pour informer Severus suffisamment à temps pour préparer l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard.

En peu de temps pour le dire, la nuit du Nouvel An arriva sans retard. Voldemort fit revenir tous les Mangemorts au Manoir Jedusort pour célébrer le nouvel an avec leur famille.

Tous les mages noirs étaient réunis dans le grand Hall pour le bal de début d'année. Les cloches commençaient à faire le décompte : 1, 2, 3… 11, 12. Au moment où sonnait la dernière cloche les Invincibles lancèrent six illusions différentes de monuments et de grands édifices : la Maison Blanche à Washington, Big Ben à Londres, la tour Eiffel à Paris… les Mangemorts contemplèrent les images.

Boum !

La seconde suivante, les six illusions de monuments éclatèrent en un millier d'étoiles.

Voldemort fut le premier à réagir.

- Mince alors ! Je ne m'y attendais pas !

Harry sourit et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Voldemort. La salle se remplit alors de félicitations bruyantes, d'applaudissements et de cris.

Seuls les Mangemorts les plus importants et les Invincibles suivirent Voldemort dans l'unique salle du Manoir qui avait des objets moldus, télévisions plasma (N/A : moderne, non ?) comme des ordinateurs récents. Plusieurs écrans s'allumèrent montrant les lieux dévastés de chacun des monuments visés.

Les informations passèrent d'une ville à une autre, les moldus courraient partout, criant, pleurant,… essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Les images de désolation, de mort, de douleur et de peur faisaient rire les personnes présentes.

- Bellatrix, il faut bien reconnaître qu'ils t'ont surpassé – Dit Rabastan Lestrange.

- Me surpasser ? – répondit la femme – Ce sont des dieux…

-Donnez moi vos baguettes jeunes gens. Il serait plus prudent de faire disparaître toutes traces des sortilèges utilisés – Interrompit Avery.

Les jeunes ne tardèrent pas à le faire. Si par malheur un enchantement de ce type était trouvé dans leurs baguettes, cela leur vaudrait de longues années à Azkaban.

Deux jours plus tard, Draco Malfoy s'approchait de son ami, souriant.

- Tu vas tenir, n'est ce pas ? Quand tu n'en peux plus, pense qu'il ne reste plus que quelque mois avant que tu sois le nouveau Maître des Ténèbres.

- Oui – dit Harry pas convaincu

- Allez les jeunes, préparez vous, vous partez dans cinq minutes – dit une voix

Malfoy se redressa, souriant, content de repartir à Poudlard. Harry au contraire se senti en plus démoralisé par l'annonce du départ imminent.

- Draco chéri, tu sais quoi ? Susan Bones et Justin Finch-Fetchey sortent ensemble –dit Parkinson avec une voix fluette complètement différente de celle qu'elle avait d'habitude – Un jour je resterai sans voix – continua t-elle.

Zabbini fit un faux sourire.

- ARRETER DE DIRE DES STUTIDITES, J'EN AI DEJA ASSEZ DE VOUS ENTENDRE A POUDLARD ALORS FAITES MOI LE PLAISIR DE NE PAS GACHER LE TEMPS QUI NOUS RESTE EN VOUS COMPORTANT COMME DES PERSONNES NORMALES ! – ce fut un Theo visiblement en colère qui cria ces paroles.

- Amen

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire et visiblement cela plaisait à Draco qui était content de voir son ami rire de nouveau.

- Allez jeunes gens, le Portoloin part dans une minute – dit le même Mangemort qui avait donné un livre à Ginny – Potter le maître veut que vous lisez ce livre avant la toussaint. Les autres, il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez chez vous, vos parents vous attendent pour vous accompagner au quai neuf trois quarts.

Harry et Ginny touchèrent le livre, abattus de devoir retourner dans leur autre vie.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ce n'étaient pas les meilleures vacances de votre vie ?

Aucun des deux ne purent répondre car le Portoloin c'était déjà activé.

* * *


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : c0ccinelle

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Quand ils touchèrent le sol ce fut dans le grand hall de Poudlard où Harry redevenait le Survivant et Ginny la petite sœur de Ron.

- C'est quoi comme livre ? – demanda Ginny pour détourner son ami des pensées sombres qui le hantait depuis un petit moment.

Harry observa le livre et sourit en voyant le titre.

- "_Mille et une clés pour devenir un maître des Ténèbres" Par S. Serpantard, actualisé par Grindelwald et pratiquement complété par Lord Voldemort._

- Tu me le passeras, hein ?

Harry acquiesça distrait et ouvrit à la première page.

"_A tous les futurs Seigneur des Ténèbres" S.S_

"_A tous ceux qui considèrent Dumbledore comme une affreuse migraine" G_

Ginny ria tout a fait d'accord avec ce commentaire.

"_A mon compagnon et ami : Harry J. Potter, qui finira se livre" L.V_

- Harry ! Alors c'était comment la Suisse ? – Cria Dean Thomas.

Harry ravala sa rage à la vue du Sang-de-Bourbe et fit disparaître le livre d'un simple geste de la main. Il vit Ginny se diriger vers Luna Lovegood qui n'avait pas changé durant les vacances. Il imita celle-ci en rejoignant le Gryffondor qui discutait avec les jumelles Patil.

Ron et Hermione s'approchèrent d'eux. Lorsque Harry passa devant la table des Serpentards, ceux-ci réussir à les provoquer alors que Harry fit tout son possible en s'approchant pour éviter une confrontation. Ce fut Draco, qui profita d'un moment d'inattention de son ami, pour lancer les hostilités :

- Alors Potter, il parait que cette fois tu n'as pas pu jouer au héros ? Le ministre ne s'en est pas remis…

- Et toi Malfoy, il parait que ton père a eu du travail durant les vacances, non ? Répond t-il

Weasley et Granger arrivèrent à ce moment là au niveau d'Harry et se mirent à coté de lui en signe de soutien.

- Au moins le mien a du travail, pas comme celui de Weasley. J'ai eu vent de son renvoi, c'est vraiment lamentable…

Ron tremblait de rage, prêt à dire quelque chose quand son ami le retint d'un geste. McGonnagall s'approchait d'eux.

Le trio de Gryffondor monta dans leur salle commune pour parler des vacances de chacun :

- Alors Harry, comment ça va ?

- Très bien mais je vous raconterais tout une autre fois car je suis fatigué du voyage alors à demain – Répondit-il en mimant une mine endormie.

Ses deux "amis" approuvèrent.

Une fois dans la chambre, il sorti de nouveau le livre re-prenant la lecture là où il l'avait laissée. Puis de nulle part apparu un parchemin.

_Cher Harry_

_Comme je connais bien ta mauvaise humeur et que je sais que tu feras une quelconque bêtise, j'ai décidé de te surveiller._

_Tom_

_Génial _– Pensa t-il – _j'aurais désormais Severus sur mon dos toute la journée _– il reprit sa lecture alors que le parchemin de Voldemort prenait feu.

Il dirigea son attention sur sa lecture sans plus penser à la lettre de Voldemort.

_Première Règle, ne jamais sous estimer son ennemi aussi noble, bon ou idiot soit-il._ Sur le coté était écrit un petit commentaire de la main de Voldemort :_ ou petit, non Harry ?_

Cela déclancha un sourire sur son visage. La porte s'ouvrit à ce moment là et avec un nouveau geste de la main le livre disparut puis il s'allongea en faisant semblant de dormir.

Au petit matin Harry s'obligea à ne pas commettre d'imprudence, il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de le punir pour quoi que ce soit.

Lors du petit déjeuner, il lit la Gazette du sorcier qui parlait de la mort du ministre et de l'autopsie réalisée. Il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par le directeur qui était debout, demandant le silence.

- Mes chers élèves, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'un étudiant de dernière année vient de Salem pour les trois prochains mois. J'espère que quelque soit la maison dans laquelle il ira, vous serez très aimables avec lui pour l'honneur de Poudlard. Tom McClaggan, vous pouvez entrer.

Les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent et un jeune homme de dix-sept ans entrait dans la grande salle. Les cheveux blonds, un teint bronzé, les yeux incroyablement clairs et le torse parfaitement formé étaient ses principales caractéristiques.

L'américain regardait autour de la salle avec curiosité, passant de table en table.

Harry avala de travers du jus de citrouille quand son regard croisa celui de l'américain, personne n'avait un regard comme… lui. Et si enfin de compte c'était lui et pas Severus qui le surveillerait ?

- Harry fait un peu attention ! – Cria Ron qui était recouvert de jus de citrouille.

- Oui désolé Ron. Je vais te chercher une autre robe – il se leva mais changea d'option.

Draco profita du moment pour passer son "bonjour" habituel.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Potter ? Tu as oublié comment marcher ?

Harry ignora le commentaire sarcastique mais répondit à la question sachant que derrière l'imbécillité qu'il venait de dire, Draco demandait pourquoi il réagissait ainsi.

- Je veux voir la répartition, sale fouine. Il y a un problème ?

- Oui et très grand, toi ! – Répliqua Malfoy très tranquillement.

- Les garçons, s'il vous plaît. Quelles impressions voulez vous donner à notre invité ?

Le Gryffondor et le Serpentard s'asseyaient en se regardant avec haine.

- Mr McGlaggan mettez le Choipeaux Magique je vous prie – Ordonna la sous directrice, fatigué de perdre son temps en paroles inutiles.

L'élève obéit.

_Serpentard_ – cria le Choipeaux Magique un instant après s'être posé sur la tête de l'élève.

La table des Serpents applaudit pendant que Ron disait :

- Génial, encore un autre imbécile a supporté.

Harry acquiesça encore perdu dans ses pensées. Il se leva avec l'excuse qu'il devait aller chercher son sac et sortit de la Grande Salle. Il avait encore une heure devant lui avant la première heure de classe de la journée : deux heures de Potions.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises – Le plan de Poudlard apparut devant lui. Cherchant entre les points regroupés dans la grande Salle, le groupe des serpents. Il les trouva dans leur salle commune, McClaggan juste à coté de Draco et Blaise.

Il observa le nom du nouvel étudiant avec l'espoir qu'il change d'un moment à l'autre mais son souhait ne se réalisa pas.

- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai ressenti, je ne me suis jamais trompé sur ça… Comment cela était-il possible ? La carte du maraudeur ne se trompe jamais et il est bien clair que c'est : Thomas McClaggan.

Il décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor pour se diriger vers les cachots.

- Eh Harry, je suis content de te voir, assis toi un moment – Dit Malfoy mais voyant qu'il l'ignorait, il rajouta – Tu n'es pas fâché pour tout à l'heure, non ? C'était une blague !

- Du calme Draco, tout va bien – il regardait pourtant fixement le nouveau venu, qui souriait, confus – Toi viens avec moi.

- Pardon ? – Répondit McClaggan, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Tu n'es pas encore pardonné alors suis moi – Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Harry l'attrapa par le col et le fit passer devant lui.

Ils traversèrent la salle commune devant les regards pétrifiés des Serpentards qui ne comprenaient pas son attitude. Ils passèrent dans des couloirs, de vieilles salles de classe et montèrent un étage jusqu'aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui, Merlin soit loué, n'était pas là.

- _Ouvre toi_ – Dit-il en Fourchelangue.

L'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets s'ouvrit alors.

L'américain recula devant le lavabo qui bougeait pour laisser place à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets.

- Arrête de faire semblant Tom – dit le Survivant pendant qu'il le tirait dans le tuyau qui menait à la Chambre des Secrets.

- Alors maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu fais ici – Exigea t-il pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les souterrains de Poudlard.

- Tu le sais déjà, le directeur l'a dit. Je fais un échange interscolaire et je pourrais savoir où on est ?

- Arrête de faire semblant !

- Semblant de quoi ?

- Menteur. Je connais ce regard et ce n'est autre que celui de Voldemort.

- Ne prononce pas son nom – Répliqua t-il en frissonnant.

- Regarde Jedusort… DIS MOI UNE FOIS POUR TOUTE CE QUE TU FAIS A POUDLARD ! OÙ C'EST JUSTE POUR TE MOQUER DE MOI PARCE QUE JE DOIS FINIR CES PUTAINS D'ETUDES ?

Les yeux du jeune homme blond brillèrent d'admiration.

- Incroyable Harry, je n'attendais pas moins de toi – ils arrivèrent alors à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets – _Ouvre toi _– siffla t-il

- Je savais bien que je ne me trompais pas – dit Harry avec orgueil – Mais que fais…

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerais parler à l'intérieur.

Harry obéit, peu importe son corps Voldemort reste toujours Voldemort.

La Chambre des Secrets était telle qu'il l'avait laissée, il y a cinq ans. Tom s'assit sur l'une des têtes de serpents qu'arborait la grande salle.

- Je veux me moquer de Dumbledore juste sous son nez.

- Et pourquoi je ne le fais pas moi ? Je croyais t'avoir démontré que je suis capable de tout et plus encore.

- Oui je sais mais c'est pour démontrer au vieux qu'aucun endroit n'est inaccessible pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même pas Poudlard ?

- Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ?

- Si tu fais référence à tes amis alors la réponse est non. Cette mission est supposée totalement secrète. Personne et même pas toi ne devait savoir qui je suis en réalité. Bien que je sois fière que tu m'aies reconnue.

- Et pour les Mangemorts ?

- Seulement les Malfoy.

- Comment tu as trompé la carte ? Elle aurait pourtant dû me donner ton nom.

- Je dois te rappeler que j'ai à mon service deux de ces créateurs. Pour le physique, j'utilise une variante du Polynectar, inventé par moi bien sûr, ainsi qu'une série de sorts et enchantements pour me donner cet aspect… ah oui, votre "dispute" entre toi et Draco était très marrante, jamais je ne vous avais vu comme ça avant – Harry souri, imité l'instant d'après par Tom.

Puis ils restèrent ainsi dans le silence. Cela faisait bizarre à Harry de voir son mentor dans un autre corps.

- Je peux de demander une petite chose ?

- Tu l'as déjà fait – répondit-il froidement, déjà que son futur associé lui avait occulté son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'allait pas remettre ça sur la table!

Tom l'ignora.

- Pourquoi as-tu tué le Basilic ? C'était un simple examen de rien du tout, il était inutile de le détruire – dit-il en référence aux événements produits lors de sa deuxième année.

- Non ! Mais je crois que tu as oublié de me dire que c'était pour augmenter mes capacités de défense et pas pour en finir avec lui !

- Mais… j'ai pensé qu'il était intéressant de te faire combattre le Basilic et puis j'étais là pour te protéger. Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais le battre aussi facilement.

- Oh… tu as été déçu ? – Demanda Harry avec sarcasme.

- Bien au contraire mais il aurait pu nous être utile – Voldemort se leva – mais il est l'heure d'aller au cours de Severus, non ?

Harry commença à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Severus ne savait pas l'identité de McClaggan qu'il espérait humilier devant tous les autres. Imaginer sa réaction quand il découvrirait la vérité était quelque chose qui lui faisait du bien.

Tom souri quand il perçu, merci à la cicatrise, les pensées de son protégé.

- Je crois que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi – dit Tom alors qu'ils commençaient à retourner vers l'entrée.

- Oui, ça doit être ça…

- Voyons monsieur… - le professeur chercha le nom dans la liste - …McClaggan, nous allons voir quel niveau vous avez. Dites moi, sans regarder le livre, combien de potions de vérité existent ?

- Deux. La plus connue est le Veritaserum, à laquelle personne ne peut résister mais dont on peut se libérer si on ne fait pas les bonnes questions. L'autre n'a pas de nom, cela est dû au peu de fois où elle a été réalisée en raison des ingrédients demandés. Parmi ces ingrédients, on trouve des licornes et les yeux d'un innocent. Cette dernière oblige la victime à dire toutes les informations que l'interrogateur ne connaît pas, sans même les demander. Au final, la potion tue la personne dans d'affreuses douleurs. Elle est bien sûr classifiée comme de la magie noire – Répondit Tom sans s'interrompre.

Rogue le regardait avec des yeux suspicieux, pendant que Draco et Hermione étaient bouches bées.

- 10 pour Serpentard. Miss Granger, vous pouvez vous sentir fière, quelqu'un vous a enfin pris votre titre de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Les paroles du professeur ne pouvaient pas être plus justes. Jamais personne ne surpasserait Tom Elvis Jedusort dans les connaissances, même pas Dumbledore ou la Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le reste des classes passèrent rapidement. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient pratiquement les mêmes horaires que les Serpentards ainsi que Voldemort.

En DCFM, Harry rencontra le lycanthrope qui était un peu nerveux. Normalement, il se comportait de manière informelle avec le maître mais toujours avec du respect. Maintenant, Voldemort était un de ses élèves. Comment devait-il se comporter ?

Les autres élèves mirent ça sur le compte de l'approche de la pleine lune.

- Thomas McClaggan, non ? – demanda t-il à "l'américain". Le garçon blond acquiesça, conscient de la gêne causée chez le lycanthrope, mais sans le déranger outre mesure. – Bien, ces derniers cours nous avons vu les invocations par l'intermédiaire de pentagrammes, des fantômes, des démons et autres créatures. Si tu as des doutes… euh, besoin d'aide.

Harry remarqua comment Remus évitait le regard de Tom.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, mon niveau est assez bon dans cette matière.

- Et en plus, McClaggan est modeste. – Chuchota quelqu'un derrière Harry. Quand à Harry il attendait anxieusement la réponse de Voldemort. Lupin paressait attendre la même chose et la réponse ne tarda pas.

- Tu as un problème maudit Gryffondor ? Parce que si c'est le cas alors dit le moi en face, bien que j'en doute car et je t'avertis, si tu dis quoi que ce soit de regrettable alors je te lance un maléfice et même tes parents ne te reconnaîtront plus – Seamus se glissa au fond de sa chaise, maudissant le Serpentard.

Hermione appela le Maraudeur qui était resté pétrifié sans savoir quoi faire devant une telle scène.

- Professeur, vous ne faites rien ?

Voldemort se retourna amuser par la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le loup-garou.

- Euh… oui, bien sûr. Cin… cinq points de moins pour… pour Serpentard pour avoir menacer un camarade et cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor avoir interrompu la classe.

Plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor protestèrent à travers la classe. Les Serpentards eux ne réagirent pas. Peu importe perdre ou gagner des points, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui avait de l'importance pour eux.

Les jours passèrent, Harry et Ron se rencontraient pour s'entraîner au Quidditch, bien qu'il ne supportait pas être dans la maison de Gryffondor, Harry n'allait pas se laisser battre même en blague. Et aujourd'hui il avait une motivation supplémentaire pour remporter la coupe : démontrer a Voldemort qu'il était le meilleur dans tout ce qu'il faisait et cela incluait le sport magique.

- Ron ! A quoi tu penses ? Concentre toi sur le Souaffle.

Weasley hocha la tête et s'excusa d'un geste des mains.

_Vraiment inutile _– Pensa Harry en voyant comment Ginny marquait le dixième but.

Il siffla quand il aperçu au loin les uniformes de Quidditch des Serdaigles, le temps était fini pour eux et il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota. Il lui fallait se reposer rapidement. Il pensa à Ron et à la manière dont il lui ferait payer, peu importe la forme magique ou pas, il voulait l'humilier.

Il reçu alors un message mental de la part de Voldemort.

- _Je te veux tout de suite dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et pauvre de toi, si tu fais ce à quoi tu étais en train de penser et foutre le plan en l'air._

Le plan, toujours le maudit plan. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il lui foutrait dans le c… il valait mieux lui dire sinon il ferait exploser quelque et la chose la plus proche était Colin, même si cela ne le dérangeait pas de le faire exploser comme il l'avait fait pour la Maison Blanche.

Il laissa son uniforme dans les vestiaires et partit directement vers la Chambre des Secrets, il ne fallait pas faire attendre Tom.

- Il était temps.

- J'étais en plein entraînement quand tu m'as appelé ! Que voulais tu que je fasse ? Transplaner ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Personne ne peut transplaner dans Poudlard, tu n'as pas lu _l'Histoire de Poudlard _?

- Si et tu nous as même fait un examen dessus il y a trois ans car sinon nous n'aurions jamais lu en entier ce maudit livre.

- Vous êtes une bande de flemmards.

- Et toi un vieux débris répugnant.

- Tais toi Harry.

- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me taper ?

- Ahhh… ne me met pas en colère, d'accord ? Sinon je te mets une raclée dont tu te souviendras encore dans vingt ans.

- Comme si tu pouvais me toucher – Harry se mit en position d'attaque. Les Arts Martiaux étaient un des cours obligatoires dans l'Académie pour la défense au corps à corps.

Voldemort l'imita et peu de secondes après, tous les deux s'étaient jetés dans une bataille au corps à corps.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tom Jedusort tombait au sol, fatigué par la vitalité que dégageait son adversaire.

- Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois.

- Tu me le dis ou tu me l'apprends ? – Répliqua Harry, content d'avoir battu Voldemort.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis Harry, fait attention. – il fit apparaître un fauteuil assez large pour s'asseoir tous les deux. Tom lui donna un coup de coude pour attirer son attention.

- Tu devrais te chercher une petite amie Harry, tu as trop de temps libre.

- Et nous y re-voilà. Laisse moi en paix, tu commences à ressembler à la Sang-de-Bourbe. Et puis occupe toi de ce qui te regarde.

Voldemort ria d'un rire franc qui surprit le jeune homme à coté de lui.

- Mais de quoi tu ris ?

- Je suis Lord Voldemort et je ris si j'ai envie, d'accord ?

- T'es vraiment fatigant.

Tom s'étira les épaules puis se leva.

- Je pars.

- Pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de prendre ma potion ou je reprendrais mon véritable corps.

Harry hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas du fauteuil. Petit à petit, il ferma les yeux pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : c0ccinelle

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry se réveilla en sursautant, le corps encore douloureux de la bagarre de l'autre jour et de la nuit passée dans ce fauteuil. Il portait encore sa tenue de Quidditch et d'un coup de baguette il la changea en vêtements moldus : jean et chemise noire. Aujourd'hui c'était samedi et il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Avait de passer par la salle commune de Gryffondor, il décida d'aller voir ses amis, cela faisait un bon moment qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec eux. Et comme il s'y attendait, Malfoy était de mauvaise humeur pour avoir parler seul à seul avec McClaggan.

- Harry, pourquoi es tu parti avec ce type hier soir ? C'est que tu t'ennuies avec nous ? Notre compagnie n'est pas assez pour le Grand Harry Potter ?

Pansy essaya de le calmer mais Draco la repoussa.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises, jamais je ne vous changerai pour quelqu'un d'autre. La raison pour laquelle j'étais avec Tom ce soir là c'est parce que Voldemort me l'a ordonné. C'est un Mangemort très important en Amérique Draco, alors soit un peu plus aimable avec lui, d'accord ? - Tom n'était pas précisément un Mangemort mais le chef des Mangemorts.

Malfoy fut soulagé.

-Désolé, mais tu sais… ça me fait chier de pas passer autant de temps que je le voudrais avec mon meilleur ami.

Le reste des Serpentards étaient eux aussi soulagés de voir Malfoy se calmer après avoir entendu la discussion entre eux. Les bagarres entre les Invincibles n'étaient pas très agréables pour les spectateurs car c'étaient eux qui recevaient les premiers sortilèges évités par celui à qui le sort était destiné.

- Oui Draco, le problème c'est que tu es jaloux – Dit Harry d'une voix morose.

- Tu rêves Potter, tu as passé tellement de temps sur ton balai que ta tête est restée dans les nuages.

Harry ria à sa remarque.

- Les gars, je parie que la Sang-de-Bourbe et le rouquin doivent être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Ses amis le regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

- J'ai dormi dans la Chambre des Secrets…

- Bizarre et c'était comment là bas ? – Demanda Theo.

- Oui, tu n'y allais plus depuis la deuxième année, non ? – Rajouta Blaise.

Harry sourit, ses amis ne le jugeaient pas, ni ne se moquaient de lui pour avoir passer la nuit loin de ses quartiers, ils étaient seulement curieux. Il ne voulait même pas penser à ce que dirait Granger si elle apprenait qu'il était retourné dans la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard.

- Oui mais j'avais besoin d'un endroit tranquille et quel meilleur endroit pour ça ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas, un de ces jours je vous y emmènerait.

Ils répondirent tous par un sourire au visage sur la promesse faite par leur ami. Mais un fou rire commença chez les Invincibles qui les firent se tordre au sol, ne pouvant s'arrêter. Cela faisait des jours qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à rire comme ça et cela leur faisait du bien.

Voldemort, qui avait tout observé depuis la porte du dortoir, sourit en voyant les jeunes heureux. Ils étaient bien différents de ce qu'ils montraient quand ils se tenaient devant lui, froids et imperturbables. Ils étaient maintenant seulement des adolescents.

- Je te prends au mot, d'accord ? En plus comme ça on pourra être en total intimité puisque tu es le seul à pouvoir ouvrir cette porte, à part le maître bien sûr. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il apparaîtra par ici… - Harry sourit, il remarquait le regard profond que lui offrait Tom depuis son entrée dans la salle commune

– Même pas ses maudits Gryffondor ne pourrons nous trouver puisque nous n'apparaîtrons pas sur la carte du Maraudeur – Dit Pansy.

- Mince, la carte ! Miss-Je-Sais-Tout aura sûrement essayé de me retrouver avec la carte…

-… et comme tu n'y apparaissait pas… - Continua Draco.

- Ils vont penser que Voldemort m'a kidnappé et en ce moment même, ils doivent être en train de tout raconter à Dumbledore – Termina Harry, horrifié par cette pensée.

Et avant que ses amis ne puissent dire "Quidditch" Harry était déjà sorti de la salle commune en courant.

Tom profita de ce moment pour sortir de son coin.

- Eh, McClaggan ! Assis-toi avec nous – L'invita Draco en repensant aux paroles de Harry.

Tom hésita un instant mais une partie de lui voulait voir comment était en réalité les Invincibles (Harry, il le connaissait suffisamment et Ginny, il l'avait connue à travers le journal lors de la deuxième année) et une autre partie de lui savait qu'il serait traité comme n'importe qui et pas avec le respect qui lui convenait, cela le mettait dans une colère noire.

- Allez arrête de penser, tu vas prendre racine. Viens plutôt jouer une partie d'échec avec moi – Dit Blaise souriant. Tom le regarda un instant et fit un sourire malsain, il allait, Invincible ou pas, recevoir la plus grosse humiliation de sa vie pour avoir défier Lord Voldemort.

Pendant ce temps, Harry courrait dans les couloirs, traversant la moitié du château, jusqu'à un croisement, direction la tour de Gryffondor ou le bureau du Directeur ?

- Voyons – Harry resta concentré un instant sans pour autant savoir où aller et décida alors d'utiliser la vieille méthode pour choisir. Il souffla profondément et pointa du doigt le milieu du croisement et commença :

- Am stram gram pique et pique et colégram…

- HARRY JAMES POTTER ! – Harry se retourna et vit Ron et Hermione qui couraient vers lui.

- Mais où étais tu ?

- J'étais…

- On était très inquiet ! Tu n'apparaissais pas sur la carte alors on a pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

- C'est ça Harry ! Tu aurais pu te faire enlever par Tu-Sais-Qui.

- JE PEUX PARLER ? – et ils firent silence.

- J'étais dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Remus, le soir de la pleine lune approche et il est mélancolique.

_Génial_ – Pensa t-il – _Maintenant je vais devoir encore courir pour voir Remus avant ces deux là…_

Hermione fit mine de comprendre, le mensonge était au moins crédible.

- D'accord mais tu aurai pu au moins nous en avertir, nous avons passé toute la nuit à t'attendre,

_Et bien c'est tant pis pour vous. Voilà ce qui se passe pour essayer de contrôler MA vie_ – Aucunes de ces paroles ne sortirent de sa bouche mais il dit a la place :

- Et bien pour me faire pardonné je vous propose d'aller profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Granger et Weasley sourirent, enchanter de pouvoir profiter de la sortie.

- Vous passez par la salle commune, non ? Ca vous dérange si je récupère ma cape au passage ? C'est que j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose à Lunar.

Il se sépara alors d'eux pour prendre la direction du bureau de Remus. Il le rencontra dans ses appartements en pleine conversation avec son parrain et la grande sœur de celui-ci à travers les flammes de la cheminée.

- Harry ! – cria Sirius quand il le vit et essaya de pousser Bellatrix mais celle-ci le repoussa – C'est mon filleul alors fais moi le plaisir d'aller ailleurs.

- Je m'en fiche, tu n'es pas venu ici pour parler avec Potter.

- Jamais tu ne changeras. Quand nous étions petits, tu étais toujours pareil, tu veux toujours tout pour toi sans penser aux autres – Dit Patmol en faisant une moue vexée. Harry et Remus éclatèrent de rire.

- Oh tais toi ! Et ne fais pas cette tête.

Sirius fit alors une tête de chien battu.

- Bon je dois y aller mais seulement pour ne pas voir le répertoire de ses têtes stupides. Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez le supporter – Dit-elle en direction des deux concernés – Harry passe le bonjour à mon cousin, merci, et faites attention à vous.

- Moi aussi je dois faire attention à moi ? – demanda Black en souriant – Je te laisse veiller sur moi…

Pour toute réponse il reçut une gifle pendant qu'une voix qui venait de l'autre cheminée disait :

- C'est ta sœur, petit pervers et tu ne touches pas à un seul cheveu de ma femme !

Sirius le regardait avec un sourire mauvais. Il avait seulement dit ses paroles pour Bellatrix, il ne comptait pas sur la présence du mari de celle-ci. Mais cela rendait les choses encore plus amusantes.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Rodolphus ? Tu as peur que je lui plaise plus que toi ? - Sirius était bien connu pour embêter les personnes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin, peu importe que se soit sa sœur ou le mari de celle-ci ou bien Dieu lui même.

Lestrange allait répondre quand une autre voix l'interrompit.

- TAISEZ VOUS TOUS LES DEUX ! Vous m'avez mis de mauvaise humeur… - Dit Bellatrix en disparaissant des flammes bien qu'on entendait encore sa voix –

Je vais aller tuer quelques moldus.

- Je viens avec toi – finit pas dire Rodolphus.

- Rapportez moi s'en un avec lequel je pourrais m'amuser – cria Black avant qu'ils ne disparaissent de la pièce.

Une fois les Lestrange loin, Sirius retourna son attention sur Harry qui riait de ses pitreries.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

- Et bien… je suis allé avec Voldemort dans la Chambre des Secrets et…

- QUOI ? - crièrent en même temps les deux Maraudeurs.

Harry attendit qu'ils se calment avant de reprendre là où il avait été coupé.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que vous pensiez que je ne le découvrirai pas, non ?

Les adultes se regardèrent, ils avaient été trop confiants, rien n'échappait à Harry.

- Et alors on s'est battu… ah oui j'ai gagné…

- Ca c'est mon filleul – L'interrompit Sirius tout content pour lui mais aussi pour avoir mis en échec le maître.

Lupin acquiesça, le félicitant d'un regard sans montrer sa joie.

- Allez Remus, réjouis toi un peu plus ! Harry a battu Voldemort.

Remus attira Harry jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa entre ses bras. Il lui caressa affectueusement les cheveux et dit :

- Bien jouer… je me réjoui que quelqu'un m'est vengé de tous ce qu'on m'a fait subir l'autre jour.

Harry sourit et répondit à l'embrassade.

- Moi aussi j'en veux un – Supplia Sirius depuis la cheminée.

- Tais toi, tu es plein de puces – répliqua le lycanthrope.

- Tu m'as blessé là, je suis un chien très propre. Et maintenant je suis plus ton ami – Répondit-il en faisant mine d'être fâché.

Harry les regarda avec attention, jamais ces deux là ne changeraient. Peu importe qu'ils soient en guerre, avoir quarante ans ou vivre sous la coupe de

Dumbledore pour l'un et de Voldemort pour l'autre. Ils se disputaient à coup de blagues comme des enfants de douze ans au lieu de se montrer comme les impitoyables Mangemorts qu'ils étaient en réalité.

Remus le sortit alors de ses pensées.

- Allez termine ton histoire.

- Hein… - Répondit-il désemparé – Ah, oui… je suis resté dormir après et ce matin, je me suis retrouvé avec les deux imbéciles qui s'occupe de tout, complètement hystériques et comme je n'avais pas d'excuses valables je leur ai dit que j'avais passé la nuit à la Cabane Hurlante car tu avais eu un coup de nostalgie.

- Moi ? De la nostalgie ? Ce ne serait pas pour la mort de Sirius, non ? Tu sais bien que jamais je ne verserais une larme pour lui ! – Dit-il devant un Sirius qui était perplexe bien qu'il savait que c'était un mensonge.

Jamais il n'avait pardonné la trahison de Queudver contre les Potter et contre eux. Il en avait lui même fini avec des centaines vies mais pourquoi était-il plus content qu'il soit mort lui et pas un autre ? Il voulait que James et Lily soient de retour alors la perte de Sirius ou même de Harry lui serait fatale.

- Allons Remus, tu vas pas faire ton mélancolique. Tu vas nous faire pleurer – Dit Sirius essayant de faire sortir un sourire chez son ami.

Lupin sourit, obligé d'arrêter de penser au passé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, si ces deux là apparaissent je leur dirais que tu étais avec moi.

Harry se dirigea finalement vers la porte. Il avait finalement réussi ce qu'il voulait et devait aller rejoindre ses deux "amie" pour aller faire une "jolie" promenade à Pré-au-Lard.

- Mais en échange de ce service tu…

Le survivant s'arrêta net, Remus était bien un Maraudeur et il voulait toujours quelque chose en échange d'un service.

-…m'emmènera un de ces jours dans la Chambre des Secrets.

- NOUS emmènera – corrigea Sirius depuis la cheminée.

- Mais c'est à moi qu'il doit une faveur donc c'est moi qui ai droit à une récompense.

Harry sortit des appartements du loup garou, laissant les deux adultes discuter entre eux. Il faudrait beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent son absence.

…

_Je m'ennuie… je m'ennuie beaucoup… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas d'attaque de Mangemorts ? Je m'ennuie…_

- Harry ?

- Humm

- Harry !

- QUOI ? –Répondit-il fâché d'avoir été interrompu dans ses pensées.

- Tu es en train de renverser de la bièraubeurre sur toi – Harry regarda son pantalon, qui était bien trempé.

Il regarda Weasley qui essayait de cacher son sourire et une fureur commença à monter en lui. Comment osait il se moquer de lui, Harry Potter ? Même les plus grand Mangemorts n'aurait oser rire de lui et encore moins devant lui. Si il continuait, le maudit rouquin en aurait pour son grade.

Zabbini qui observait la situation de son ami décida d'intervenir. Mieux valait que Harry passe sa mauvaise humeur sur lui que sur le rouquin sinon il y aurait un massacre et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'attirer l'attention.

- Que se passe t-il Potter ? Tu as fait pipi sur toi ?

Harry dirigea son regard de haine sur le brun qui s'approchait avec toute la cour des Serpentards.

- Que dis tu si j'écarte ta sale face de serpent ?

- Oh là là que j'ai peur, le petit qui s'est fait dessus va me taper. Tu vas me jeter le hochet à la figure, Potter ? Ou mieux… le biberon ?

Harry, pour répondre lui envoya une chaise.

Blaise tomba au sol inconscient. C'est seulement quand il vit son ami tomber qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait fait et maudit encore plus le rouquin.

C'était sa faute si son ami était inconscient maintenant.

Hermione, c'était approché pour voir si elle pouvait le ranimer mais Pansy lui bloqua le passage.

- Ne t'approche même pas de lui sale Sang-de-Bourbe. Si tes sales mains osaient le toucher, tu te retrouverais sans elle, entendu ? Et dis à ton ami qu'il ne s'en sortira pas si facilement cette fois-ci – elle regarda furtivement Harry avec un regard sans reproches. C'était seulement un regard de mise en garde, il devait se contrôler ou il gâcherait tout. Ils ne seraient pas toujours là pour le sortir d'un mauvais pas.

Les Serpentards partirent en laissant Hermione qui criait à Harry :

- Mais ça va pas ? A quoi tu pensais ? Tu aurais pu le tuer ou même le laisser avec une lésion cérébrale ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry baissa la tête. Ce que lui disait la Sang-de-Bourbe lui importait peu, il avait autre chose en tête : quelle conséquence aurait son geste sur l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Granger ramassa ses affaires et sortit des Trois Balais, Ron soupira avec une mine souriante.

- Bien jouer Harry, cette fois Zabbini a eu ce qu'il méritait.

Harry sortit et refusa de répondre car s'il le faisait ce serait un "Avada Kedavra" ou pire un "Doloris" qui sortirait. Cela le démangeait terriblement pour qu'il se torde de douleur et le supplie de le tuer rapidement.

- On va à Honeydukes ?

Harry approuva inconsciemment et les deux Gryffondor entrèrent dans la boutique de sucreries.

- Que crois tu que Rogue te fera ?

- Hein ? – Dit-il confus.

- Pour ce que tu as fait à Zabbini. Quelle punition il va te donner cette fois ?

Harry doutait que Pansy mettrait sa menace à exécution mais il répondit quand même à la question.

- Je crois qu'il me retirera environ cent points et je suppose qu'il voudra que je lave tout le château avec la langue ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ron ria en imaginant celui qu'il croyait être son ami en train de laver le château avec la langue.

- Tiens puisqu'on est là, je vais en profiter pour passer par le passage secret, j'ai besoin de terminer le travail de Flitwick – Dit soudain Harry pour essayer de se libérer de sa présence.

- Mais on est samedi !

- Je m'en fiche, j'ai besoin de le finir, j'ai déjà les idées alors je veux en profiter.

- Tu commences à ressembler à Hermione – Dit l'autre, déçu mais sans avoir envie de suivre son ami.

Harry ne fit pas attention au commentaire et entra dans le passage secret aussi silencieusement que possible. Quand il se retrouva seul, il se transforma en félin pour arriver le plus rapidement au château.

_Venin mortel _– La porte de la salle commune des Serpentards s'ouvrit alors.

Ses amis étaient autour de la cheminée rigolant et discutant joyeusement. Blaise était aussi là.

Il s'approcha avec prudence, de peur de la réaction de ses amis. Theo était le seul qu'il avait de face et ce fut le seul à se rendre compte de son arrivée, il sourit quand il le vit. Les autres se retournèrent quand ils virent le geste de Nott.

Harry sentit tous les regards se tournés vers lui et rougit légèrement.

- Je… ça… Blaise… pas du arriver…

Blaise sourit en entendant la gêne de Harry.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Harry. Je savais déjà à quoi je m'exposais quand je t'ai provoqué.

- Mais ça ne me donnait pas le droit de…

- TAIS TOI ! On en parle plus et voilà.

Harry ria nerveusement et décida de s'asseoir avec Draco qui avait observé la scène en silence.

- Alors quoi ? On joue à quelque chose ?

Ils commencèrent ainsi à mettre au point la mort de ses camarades des autres maisons, des morts plus horribles les unes que les autres. Millicent Bulstrode qui arriva à ce moment avec Crabbe et Goyle, décida de se joindre au jeu. Finalement toute la salle commune participait à ce jeu "divertissant".

Ce que personne ne savait, même Harry, était que Voldemort, sous son déguisement de Mangemort américain, notait chacune des idées que les jeunes exprimaient. Ils pourraient très bien les mettre en pratique plus tard quand ils en auraient le temps.

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : c0ccinelle

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait déjà deux mois depuis l'arrivée de Voldemort à Poudlard. Pendant ce temps, les Gryffondors avaient gagné contre les Serpentards, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles, ce qui les plaçait en tête de la coupe des Quatre Maison**s**, bien qu'avec peu d'avance sur les Serpentards. Voldemort savait toutes les réponses possibles à n'importe quelles questions que pouvaient poser les professeurs et il rapportait ainsi une quantité non négligeable de points à une vitesse exceptionnelle. Si il ne pouvait pas en gagner au Quidditch, alors il utiliserait ses connaissances pour avoir des points.

Harry en avait fait un défi personnel de battre Tom mais malgré tous ses efforts, il continuait à le surpasser. Hermione, depuis l'arrivée de cet "étranger", passait toutes ces soirées dans la bibliothèque pour rester la première de la classe.

Une nuit alors que Granger et Weasley roucoulaient dans un coin, Harry avait une discussion houleuse avec Tom à travers la connexion de sa cicatri**c**e.

_- Allez dis moi ce que tu prépare**s** Tom, je suis un fils de Maraudeur et filleul d'un autre. Et puis si tu ne me le dis pas, je le découvrirai et Dumbledore risque alors de se douter de quelque chose, non ?_

_-C'est d'accord, mais seulement pour que tu la ferme**s** et tu me laisses dormir._

_- Tu ne dors pas !_

_- Tais toi Potter et arrête de dire des bêtises, bien sûr que je dors… et puis tu es toujours obligé de me contredire ?_

_- Mmmm… _- Harry fit semblant de penser – _Oui ?_

_- C'est définitif, je hais les adolescents._

_- Et moi, les vieux séniles._

_- Fais attention à ta langue si tu ne veux pas qu'on te la coupe._

Harry ria en lui-même pour ne pas alertés les autres.

_- Arrête tes menaces et dis moi ce qui va se passer !_

_- Va à minuit dans la forêt interdite, Lupin y sera avec un… invité._

_- Quel type d'invité ?_

_- Encore ces gènes de Maraudeur dont tu te vantes ? Tu verras bien._

_- Allez, je préfère que ce soit toi qui me le dises._

_- Passe une bonne nuit Harry._

_- Tom ! Tom ! Tom ne t'avise pas de me laisser planté là !_

Mais Voldemort avait déjà coupé la connexion, laissant Harry très contrarié. Il soupira légèrement et regarda le réveil, il était onze heures et demie.

- Ron ? Hermione ? – mais les préfets ne réagirent pas à leurs noms.

- Ron ! Hermione ! – Lentement les deux préfets se séparèrent pour écouter leur ami.

- Je vais dans la salle de bain des préfets, j'ai mal à la tête et j'ai envie de me détendre un peu. Tu me donnes le mot de passe, Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, ce n'est peut-être pas un**e** bonne idée…

- Le mot de passe, c'est : _Rosée du matin_ – dit le rouquin, s'attirant le regard furieux de sa petite amie mais qui ne dit rien.

Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et s'engouffra dans l'obscurité du château. Heureusement qu'il avait avec lui, la "main de la fortune", cadeau de Sirius, pour éclairer les couloirs sombres.

Alors qu'il sortait des couloirs sombres pour se diriger enfin vers la forêt interdite, il se cognat contre Miss Teigne qui sursauta et couru en miaulant comme une hystérique. Le silence revint et Harry continua sa route vers la forêt. En avançant, il entendit des murmures qui venait d'une clairière et s'en approcha silencieusement pour ne pas faire remarquer sa présence mais c'était sans compter sur la fine oreille du mystérieux visiteur.

- Lupin, je croyais que cette réunion était secrète… Qui est là ? – Le lycanthrope respira fortement l'air et reconnu l'odeur de Harry. Mais, il ne dit rien.

Harry s'avança et quitta sa cape. Le Maraudeur était assis sur un rocher au milieu de la clairière alors que le visiteur se cachait entre les arbres.

- Ca alors, cela promet d'être intéressant – Dit une voix froide très près de ses oreilles. Il se retourna mais ne vit que les arbres qui lui faisaient face. Il regarda Remus, inquiet.

- Ares possède des… pouvoirs assez exceptionnels.

L'invincible se concentra alors sur ses sens, son ouïe s'affina, cherchant à localiser le dénomm**é** Ares, ses pupilles se dilatèrent pour voir clairement dans l'obscurité de la nuit…

Le Loup-Garou recommença à parler.

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu arrêtes de jouer Ares, on n'a pas toute la nuit.

Dans le plus grand silence, une figure pâle apparut à la lumière des baguettes magiques. Harry l'observa avec attention : cheveux bruns, tombant jusqu'aux épaules, une peau lisse comme le marbre, aussi blanche que la mort, des yeux rouges et un souris moqueur laissant voir deux petites canines pointues.

- Un vampire ?

Ares applaudit en faisant semblant d'être impressionné.

- Très bien petit mortel – Harry leva un sourcil. Il ne laissait pas Voldemort l'appeler « petit » alors encore moins un vampire de seconde zone.

- Il n'en n'est rien de cela Jeune Potter, je suis quelqu'un de très important, pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne me connais pas ? Je ne suis pas comme cet idiot de Dracula qui avec autant de publicité a fini dans la tombe.

- Alors on en restera là, non ? – Dit finalement Remus en serrant la main du vampire.

- Oui. Dit à Voldemort que j'espère être bien récompensé, je ne fais pas de discrimination, peu importe moldus ou sang impurs – Répondit Ares d'un ton très convaincant.

Remus acquiesça.

- Mais ne le dis pas devant Malfoy, il risque de ne pas apprécier cette comparaison…

- Oui, c'est très clair – L'interrompit Remus.

Le vampire se retourna et souleva ses cheveux, laissant voir un tatouage en forme de triangle sur sa nuque et qui partait vers l'épaule gauche. L'encre noire se reflétait sur sa peau blanche, immortelle. Le vampire, sans se retourner, répondit à leur question alors qu'ils n'avaient rien formulé.

- Cela dit "Ne fais confiance qu'à toi-même" – Dit-il avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

- Cela fait combien de temps que c'est un vampire ? – Demanda Harry juste après la disparition de Ares dans la forêt.

- C'était un soldat grec vers 50 AV J.C., il avait vingt-cinq ans quand on lui a offert l'immortalité et il l'a accepté tout de suite.

- Et pour le tatouage ? Je doute qu'il date de cette époque là et en plus j'ai lu que l'on ne pouvait pas changer d'apparence une fois que l'on devenait un vampire.

- La magie Harry, tout est possible dans notre monde, ne l'oublie pas.

Il décida alors d'arrêter de penser à ça et de se concentrer sur le futur.

- Pour quoi avez-vous besoin de lui ?

- Tu l'as entendu, c'est le meilleur de sa race. Fort, intelligent, puissant et le plus important de tout, c'est qu'il est le plus ancien. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la difficulté que c'est de détruire, blesser ou même simplement de l'obliger à faire quelque chose qu'il ne veut pas, pour une créature de son âge.

- Et pourquoi le voulez-vous ?

- Organiser une attaque.

- Où ça ?

- Tu verras ça demain – Dit le loup garou avec un sourire malsain.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Mr Potter, Mr Claggan, restez un instant je vous pris. J'ai quelques commentaires à vous faire sur votre travail.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent, pendant que le reste des élèves sortaient de la classe.

- Ce n'est pas pour me mettre une mauvaise note, Remus ? – Dit Tom souriant.

Harry ria légèrement.

- Vous êtes irrécupérables – Répondit Lupin exaspéré. Puis changea de sujet pour en venir droit au but – Ares dit qu'il attaquera la château durant le match de Quiddtch de la semaine prochaine.

- Qui jouera ? – Demanda Voldemort en reprenant son sérieux.

- Serpentard contre Serdaigle – Répondit automatiquement Harry.

- Bien… tu devrais convaincre tes amis d'assister au match ou alors il risque de leur arriver quelque chose.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Tom – Dit Harry qui voyait déjà ses "amis" mourir tragiquement dans cette attaque.

Les deux sorciers sortirent dans le couloir alors que Voldemort ne s'en rendit même pas compte car il était en train de dire toute sa déception à voir que Harry ne voulait pas tuer personnellement les Gryffondors. Harry répondit que la seule chose qu'il voulait était qu'ils meurent tout de suite et si pour se faire il devait renoncer à les assassiner alors il le ferait avec plaisir.

Ils étaient en train de se disputer quand Ron apparut.

- Tu as des problèmes avec lui, Harry ?

- J'ai un nom Weasley – Répliqua Voldemort avec rage.

- Tout va bien Ron, McClaggan allait justement s'en aller.

Voldemort se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serpentards. Pendant **ce** temps, il commença une conversation mental**e** avec Harry.

- _Si tu ne le tues pas Harry alors c'est moi qui le ferais._

- _Maintenant tu vois ce que je ressens, non ? Alors tu te retiens. Imagine-toi, vivre comme ça durant sept ans._

- _Moi aussi, je suis passé à Poudlard, tu te rappelles ?_

- _Oui, pendant la préhistoire._

Deux armures volèrent contre le mur dans un bruit assourdissant, ce qui arracha un sourire à Harry.

La semaine se déroula sans contre temps et le jour du match arriva rapidement. Ce jour là, la nuit tomba plus tôt que d'habitude donnant ainsi l'opportunité à Ares d'attaquer le château quand celui-ci serait quasiment vide. Tout avait été prévu par Voldemort, jusqu'au moindre détail.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis Seamus Finnegan, commentateur de cette rencontre ! Je vous rappelle que le gagnant de cette rencontre aura comme adversaire les Gryffondors pour gagner la coupe de Quiddtch puisque Pouffsoufle a été disqualifié. Et sans plus attendre, voici les joueurs !

Harry, depuis les tribunes, suivait le match sans réel intérêt. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte pour voir s'il ce passait quelque chose d'anormal alors que les étoiles commençaient à apparaître à l'horizon.

-… et le capitaine des Serdaigles marque encore un autre but pour les aigles. Ce qui donne 90-80 pour les Serpentards et… un moment… on dirait que Malfoy a aperçu le Vif d'Or et il se lance dans un piquet dans le… AU MERLIN, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST ?

Une personne tombait du ciel dans un bruit qui fendit l'air, traversant le terrain de Quiddtch. Les joueurs s'arrêtaient pour observer ce qui provoquait l'interruption du match.

Harry se leva brutalement, sachant que l'attaque d'Ares avait commencé.

- ATTRAPEZ LE, C'EST COLIN CRIVEY ! – Cria Seamus hystérique depuis son poste de commentateur. Quelques élèves commencèrent à crier, c'est alors qu'un poursuiveur de Serdaigle se lança derrière Colin pour essayer de le rattraper mais il ne fut pas assez rapide.

Le professeur Flitwick, qui était l'un des rares professeurs présents pour le match réagit à temps pour éviter que le jeune homme ne s'écrase sur le sol.

Le corps de Colin s'immobilisa dans l'air et tout le stade retint une exclamation.

Une foule d'élèves descendit des gradins et s'approcha du corps de Colin. Harry vit le sang couler par deux petites incisions faites à la base du cou.

- Il…il est mort ? –Demanda Hermione avec une voix grave.

- Apparemment…

La rumeur de la mort de leur camarade passa entre les élèves qui regardaient autour d'eux comme pour chercher le coupable.

- Les enfants, dirigez vous vers le château en silence et dans le calme – Dit la petite voix du professeur d'enchantement**s**.

Harry sourit intérieurement, l'attaque avait laissé la moitié des élèves dans un état de choc qua**nt **aux autres, ils étaient terrorisés.

Quand ils sortirent du terrain une voix qui riait se fit entendre, aussi froide que la nuit qui tombait. Harry s'arrêta, comme tout le monde. Tout le monde cherchait l'origine de c**e** rire mais il semblait venir de toute**s** les direction**s** à la fois. L'instant d'après, le silence se fit et on entendit :

- _MORSMORDRE_

La Marque des Ténèbres apparut alors dans l'obscurité de la nuit et tous les élèves se mirent à courir vers le château pour se réfugier entre ses murs, en criant comme des fous.

Mais à la porte d'entrée attendait une autre "surprise". Le corps de Parvati Patil gisait sans vie en bas des escaliers.

Sa jumelle, Padma, s'évanouit à la vue de sa sœur morte.

Tous les préfets conduirent leurs camarades dans la Grande Salle, où ils passèrent tous la nuit. Les professeurs firent apparaître des sacs de couchage et ils y furent enfermés pour y passer la nuit en sécurité.

Comme cela ce produisit en troisième année, les fantômes se chargèrent de la recherche du vampire mais, comme l'autre fois, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

Le matin suivant, durant le déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva et toute la salle fit silence.

- En raison des événements de la nuit passée, je pense avoir le devoir de vous informer des derniers éléments disponibles depuis ce matin.

Le directeur fit une pause et continua :

- Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, un vampire a pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et est reparti avec la vie de deux élèves.

Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre.

- Malheureusement, **c**e ne sont pas les seuls.

- Que… que voulez vous dire, professeur ? – Dit une fille de Pouffsoufle.

- Je veux dire qu'il y a eu plus de victime. Comme tous les membres des maisons de Serpentard et Serdaigle étaient présents lors du match, les victimes se comptent dans les deux autres maisons restantes.

Les murmures inondèrent la salle instantanément.

- Silence, s'il vous plait – tous les élèves se turent – les élèves qui ne sont plus parmi nous sont : Ernie McMillian, Justin Finch-Fletcher, Eleanor Bronstone et Kevin Whiby de Pouffsoufle et Parvati Patil, Colin Crivey et Nathalie McDonnald.

Des pleurs se firent entendre de trois des quatre maison**s**. Les Serpantards étaient comme toujours imperturbable**s**, bien qu'ils avaient envie de sauter et crier de joie.

- Il ne faut pas oublier aussi notre bibliothécaire Madama Pince, qui est aussi morte durant l'attaque.

Le Directeur demanda alors une minute de silence pour toutes les personnes mortes.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Après une minute, le directeur leva sa coupe et porta un toast aux disparus.

-Ils étaient de grands sorciers et sorcières, rappelez vous en ainsi pour toujours… A ceux qui ne sont plus parmi nous !

Harry but sa coupe en pensant :

- _A la tienne Lord Voldemort et à toi aussi Ares, pour avoir illuminer cette journée !_

- A la tienne aussi Harry Potter, pour un monde où régnera l'obscurité ! - Répondit Tom.

* * *


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartienne à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** : Archangel.gaia

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Les Gryffondor pleuraient la mort de leurs trois camarades pendant que Harry riait intérieurement, voyant comment le règne de Dumbledore s'écroulait et laissant place a celui des ténèbres, imposant sa domination sur tous. Son propre empire était sur le point de naître.

-C'est horrible, je ne peux pas le croire. Parvati… Merlin c'est impossible… - Murmura Hermione assit sur l'un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée.

-Tu peux le croire. Vous-savez-qui est de plus en plus fort – Dit Ron – Il est clair que tout les vampires sont de son coté.

-Il n'est pas obligé qu'ils soient tous de leur coté – Répliqua Hermione en essayant de se convaincre elle-même.

-Allons Herm' ! Ils y ont beaucoup à gagner à s'allier aux forces des ténèbres, tout comme les géants, les trolls, les détraqueurs, les loups garous…

-NE RÉPÈTE PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! – cria Harry, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

Le rouquin rougit quand il réalisât les paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

-Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

-Il vaudrait mieux ! – Harry se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Ginny en le voyant, décida de le suivre.

-Merde Ron, des fois je pense que tu es idiot. Comment veux tu qu'il gagne contre celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom si tu lui dis des choses pareils.

Ron s'enfonça alors encore plus dans son fauteuil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Très belle interprétation, un peu mélodramatique mais très bien enfin de compte.

Harry sourit légèrement.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas réconforter ton frère ?

-Avec un doloris d'accord ?

-Tu passes trop de temps avec Bellatrix. Elle commence à déteindre sur toi.

Ginny haussa les épaules alors qu'une lueur de méchanceté apparaissait aux fond de ses yeux, Harry suivit le regard de son amie qui fixait le "Ninmbulus nimbletonia" de Neville.

-Tu crois que si je le change par un filet du diable il s'en rendra compte ?

-Haha… essaye toujours, bien que idiot comme il est je n'en doute pas beaucoup.

Puis ils restèrent en silence un moment, temps que Ginny mit a profit pour échanger les deux plantes. Harry fut le premier à rompre se silence qui c'était installé.

-Comment penses tu aller à l'académie à Pâques ?

-J'en ai parlé avec Severus…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-… et il a dit qu'il n'y pas de problème pour dire que j'irais chez lui pour qu'il me protége et me donne des cours de potions avancées.

-Potions avancées ? Et pourquoi as tu besoin de savoir quelque chose sur les potions avancées ?

-J'ai dit que je voulais être guérisseuse. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce que J'AI toujours voulu c'était aider les autres – Répondit Ginny avec sarcasme.

-Et bien moi, je suis allé pleurer chez le vieux et j'ai dit que je partais avec Remus car j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui comprenne la grande douleur que m'a causé la mort de Sirius – Dit Harry, une main sur le cœur comme si cela lui faisait mal.

-Tu es stupide – Dit Ginny entre deux éclats de rire. Harry lui répondit par un oreiller en pleine tête.

Il était déjà minuit mais la salle commune était toujours pleine. Harry observait ses camardes de maison avec haine et mépris, les Serpentards eux devaient être entrain de faire la fête pendant que lui, le grand Harry Potter, devait rester en entendant les lamentations pitoyables des lions.

Lavandre n'arrêtât pas de pleurer toute l'après midi comme d'autres filles de son dortoir. Seamus et Dean essayaient de les faire rire, mais eux aussi étaient déprimés. Hermione, elle, c'était encore plus réfugiée dans ses études, se mordant la langue chaque fois pour retenir ses larmes qui semblaient vouloir sortir de son corps.

Ron et Neville étaient assis dans un recoin, aussi pâle que le vampire qui avait emporté la vie de leur amie. Ne parlant pas, aussi immobile que des statues.

Au contraire Harry était furieux, il était enfermé, ainsi que ses camardes, dans la salle commune sur ordre du vieux fou qui avait interdit les sorties en dehors de la salle commune et imposer un couvre feu. Le Quidditch ainsi que les sorties à Prés au Lard avaient été également supprimés.

Beaucoup d'élèves protestèrent, disant que durant le jour ils ne craignaient rien, mais McGonnagall répondit que si un vampire avait pu entrer alors un mangemort ou celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom pouvait faire de même.

-_Tom !_ – Appela Harry mentalement.

Aucune réponse ne parvint.

-_Tom Jedusort répond moi !_

Rien… Harry parlait dans le vide.

-TOM JE VAIS DEVENIR FOU ICI ! JE TE JURE PAR MERLIN QUE SI TU NE ME RÉPOND PAS JE VAIS COMMENCÉ A TUER TOUS CEUX QUI SONT DEVANT MOI !

-_Mais calme toi… hip… mon garçon, il ne faut pas… hip… crié comme ça._

Harry se calma en entendant la voix de son mentor.

-_Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?_

-_C'est que une fille… hip… est entrain de me draguer… haha… et bien sûr… hip… je suis le… hip… Seigneur des ténèbres… hip… et je ne peux pas… hip… sortir avec n'importe qui… haha… tu ne crois pas ?_

-_Tom, tu es bourrée, non ?_ – Demanda t'il avec précaution.

-_Haha… un peu… cette idiot de Malfoy… hip… m'a obligé a boire cinq bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu… haha… il a cru que j'étais une éponge… haha… mais il va se rendre compte quand… hip… je récupéré mon véritable corps… hip… il va boire jusqu'au jour du jugement final… hahaha, ça te semble bien Harry ?_

-_Tom, va tout de suite te coucher avant de faire une bêtise._

-_Haha… Harry… j'ai une idée… haha…_

-_Demain tu pourras me la raconter._

-_Mais elle est très bonne… hip… Regarde, je vais au bureau de Dumbledore et je dit : Je te parie que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ? Haha…_

-_Non, pour ça un autre jour._

-_Maintenant…_ –Répliqua Voldemort entêté – _échappe toi Harry, vient à la fête, tu ne devinera jamais le numéro qu'est entrain de donner Zabbini haha…_

-_Je ne peux pas._

-_Allez merde ! Et toi qui te dis fils de Maraudeur ?… hip… aller… même la sang-de-bourbe est plus maligne… hip… que toi…_

-Je _serais peut-être un meilleur maraudeur si tu n'avais pas tué mon père _– Répondit Harry.

-_Et nous y voilà ! Moi je ne voulais pas Harry, je venais pour toi… hip !_

-_Quel grand soulagement…_

-_Oh allez ! Ne te fâche pas… hip… avant j'étais un égoïste, je ne suis plus comme ça… hip… et si tu ne te fâches pas, je ferais ce que tu voudras._

Harry pensa un instant à lui demander de le sortir de Poudlard tout de suite ou de le détruire mais il ne le fit pas.

-_Va te coucher._

-_Je… hip… peux faire autre chose ? S'il te plait…_

-_TOM AU LIT TOUT DE SUITE._

-_Ah… quel génie nous avons, hein ? Bon, moi j'y vais mais tu ne te fâches pas d'accord ? Bonne nuit… hip… petit._

-_Bonne nuit_ – Et Harry coupa la connexion – _Mince alors ! Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'être sa mère_ – Pensa Harry – _J'aurais du le laisser se ridiculiser…_

-Eh Harry ! On va dormir, tu viens ?

Harry acquiesça, car il avait besoin de dormir lui aussi. Dormir aussi longtemps que possible pour qu'arrive le jour où il quitterait définitivement Poudlard.

IL se coucha et tomba dans un profond sommeille.

-Harry… haha… Potter réveille toi…

-Il est endormi comme une marmotte.

Deux personnes discutaient dans le dortoir, essayant de réveiller l'un de ses occupants.

Harry entendit des bruit près de son lit, au début il pensa que c'était Neville qui était somnambule mais ensuite il comprit son erreur : Les deux personnes portaient des uniformes de Serpentard.

Il tarda seulement deux secondes à les identifiés : Blaise Zabbini et Tom McClaggan.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? – cria t'il aussi fort que possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

-Shhhh ! Tu vas réveiller les autres ! – Dit l'autre invincible.

-Haha… s'ils se réveillent on les maudits d'accord ?

Harry regarda Tom désespéré devant tant d'inconscience, tout pouvait tomber à l'eau d'un instant à l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à celui là mais il a envie de tuer quelqu'un… Je crois qu'il supporte mal l'alcool, hein ? Haha.

-Tais toi Zabbini, tu n'es pas le mieux indiqué pour parler. Moi au moins je ne fais pas de striptease en plein milieu de la salle commune – Répliqua Tom.

-C'était pour mettre de l'ambiance…

Harry les regardaient l'un après l'autre, était-il entrain de rêver ? Peu probable car il s'était pincer plusieurs fois, ou alors ces deux là étaient les plus grands imbéciles du monde.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? – Répéta t'il.

-Venir te chercher ! Tu ne peux pas manquer la fête, elle est impressionnante. Allez viens, moi je vais aller chercher Ginny.

Blaise se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant d'arriver à sa hauteur un rayon blanc le toucha dans le dos, laissant Blaise inconscient.

Voldemort ne se rendit compte de rien car il observait avec attention Ron Weasley qui ronflait sur son lit.

-Eh, ce n'était pas lui qui m'a ciré dessus l'autre jour ? Et bien maintenant il va se rendre…

Harry leva la baguette et prononça :

- Desmaius – Tom qui n'avait pas ses défenses et boucliers activer à cause de la cuite tomba au sol, inconscient, lui aussi.

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, les laissant encore plus en bataille.

-Je vais passé un sale quart d'heure pour ce que je viens de faire… Modiliscorpus

Les corps de son ami et de son maître s'élevèrent dans l'air.

Harry les conduisît jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards où la majorité de ces camarades dansaient aux rythmes des chansons des Sorcières Mcbeth et jouaient à différents jeux telle que L'attrape-grenouille ou le strip-poker avec un jeu de bataille explosive.

Il ne s'arrêta pas et les mis tous les deux dans leurs lits respectifs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Eh Harry, tu était passer où cette nuit ? Tu n'as l'air très fatigué. – Demanda Ron entendant le cinquième bâillement de celui-ci.

-Dans ce maudit dortoir. Où aurais-je pu être sinon ? Tes ronflements m'ont empêché de dormir – Répliqua Harry sans bouger. Cela ne lui avait pas fait plaisir de jouer le baby-sitter de Tom (Pour Blaise il était déjà habitué)

Ron rougit sur ces paroles et marmonna un "désoler" timidement. Granger qui avait vu toute la scène ria et Harry la foudroya du regard.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le "trio" se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre dans le parc de Poudlard. Des groupes d'étudiants se ressemblaient ici et là bas, surveillant les aller et venue du professeur McGonnagall (La directrice adjointe avait fini par accepter la demande de ces élèves pour pouvoir sortir à un moment dans la journée)

Tout d'un coup ils commencèrent à entendre des cris, Harry leva la tête et vit Rita Skeeter qui essayait de s'éloigner du professeur qui la menaçait avec sa baguette magique.

-Harry ! Harry ! Tu te rappelles de moi ?

Harry se leva suivit par les deux autres.

-Harry seulement quelque petite question, s'il te plait…

-Nous n'avons pas le temps – Dit Hermione.

-Oh mais c'est la petite peste qui fait du chantage ! –Dit-elle sur un ton de dégoût.

La journaliste suivit le survivant à travers le parc, ignorant les menaces d'Hermione.

-Harry, que penses-tu de la mort de tes camarades ?

Que cela aurait été mieux si vous étiez mort avec eux.

-Laissez-moi la paix.

-Mais Harry…

-Un : Pour vous c'est Mr Potter. Deux : Je n'ai rien à dire puisque vous déformerez tous ce que je dirais et Trois : Si vous me parlez encore ou vous vous approchez de moi à moins de 500 mètres, je raconterais à tout le monde votre petit secret. Ça ferait un bon article, non ?

Skeeter s'arrêta un instant et Harry en profita pour franchir les portes du château.

C'était juste ce qui lui fallait pour terminer cette journée en beauté : Rita Skeeter.

Il commença à accélérer le pas, perdit rapidement de vue les Gryffondor. Rejoignit les toilettes de Mini Geignarde et ignorant le fantôme il s'introduit dans la chambre des secrets.

Voldemort l'attendait. Harry s'approcha, tremblant, les muscles tendues, s'attendant à toutes éventualités.

-Avada Kavadra !

Harry réussi à éviter le rayon vert.

-Si tu recommences comme hier, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de l'esquiver.

-Moi ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure. Je te rappelle que je t'ai évité de faire une quelconque bêtise et toi tu me remercies en essayant de me tuer. La prochaine fois je sais se que je ferais.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois – Répondit Voldemort – J'ai toujours mal supporté l'alcool depuis que j'avais ton age.

-Cela ne t'a pas empêché de faire ce que t'as dit Draco.

Voldemort haussa la épaule.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, enfin de compte je suis humain moi aussi.

Harry parti dans un fou rire qui mit mal à l'aise Voldemort.

-Pour qui tu te prends pour te moquer de moi ?

Harry riait tellement qu'il se roulait par terre en se tenant au ventre. Tom le regarda une seconde puis l'attrapa dans ces bras pour le serré contre lui.

Harry qui fut tellement surprit par cette démonstration d'affection qu'il s'arrêta tout de suite de rire, puis Tom rompit se contact pour le regarder.

-Ne t'y habitue pas trop, hein ?

-Et je dois ça a quoi ? – Demanda Harry encore sous le choc.

-C'est ma manière de te dire merci pour m'avoir empêché de faire une bêtise.

Voldemort se leva et laissant Harry plongé dans ses pensées. La seul autre embrassade qu'il avait reçue dans sa vie était quand…

oO Flash Back Oo

Ce fut la seule fois où Harry pleura, il avait été toujours un garçon fort, jamais il ne s'était permit aucun type de faiblesse devant personne mais au retour des vacances de sa cinquième année, quand Sirius était mort, il laissa tomber les apparences et devint seulement un garçon qui pleurait la mort de son parrain. Et en ce moment tragique il haïssait tout le monde : Dumbledore, Tom, Bellatrix…

Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne remarqua pas la présence de Voldemort.

-Harry…

-Va t'en !

-Écoute moi d'abord…

-TU SAIS QUOI, TOM ? JE ME RETIRE ! POUR MOI C'EST FINI LA GUERRE ! J'ESPERE DE TOUT CŒUR QUE VOUS VOUS ENTRETUERAIS !

-Sirius est vivant – L'interrompit Tom.

Harry se figea et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son maître, soutenant le regard comme seul lui savait le faire.

-Nous ne t'avons rien dit car nous avions besoin que cela soit crédible. Tout a été préparé… bien sûr Black a lui aussi été d'accord.

-QUOI ?

Voldemort brisa le contact. Autour des deux magiciens apparurent de grandes flammes. Les yeux de l'invincibles étincelèrent…

-Je suis désolé pour toutes ces souffrances, tu ne le méritais pas… J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner.

Harry s'effondra, des larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur ces joues et la haine contre Bellatrix ainsi contre Voldemort s'envolèrent. Les flammes s'évaporèrent et firent place à des braises fumantes.

Voldemort hésitait, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais été fort pour consoler les gens. Avec beaucoup d'hésitation il s'avança vers son protégé et lui mis les mains sur les épaules. En voyant que celui-ci ne le repoussait pas il le serra contre lui. Harry n'hésita pas à se serrer d'avantage contre tom avec force pour chasser de son esprit tout ce qui venait de se passer.

oO Fin du Flash Back Oo

Harry sourit à ce souvenir et il sortie de meilleur humeur de la chambre des secrets pour se diriger vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Draco et Pansy discutaient tendrement pendant que blaise les priait de se taire à cause de sa migraine. Ginny lisait un livre et Theo parlaient avec Tom. Dans un coin Crabbe et Goyle mangeaient des sucreries pendant que Milincent Bulstrode criait sur une petite de deuxième année. Harry s'assit à coté de Ginny qui arrêta sa lecture pour le saluer.

-Alors, ça parle de quoi ? – Lui demanda t'il en désignant l'énorme livre.

-Des possessions. C'est McClaggan qui me l'a passé.

Harry ne répondit pas. Enfin Draco et Pansy se levèrent et s'assirent chacun d'un coté de la salle.

-Eh, Harry ! La prochaine fois de tu verras Voldemort félicite le pour l'attaque de l'autre jour, d'accord ?

Tom toussa discrètement et Harry le regarda avec une mine rieuse. Les invincibles le traitait toujours avec respect, l'appelant toujours "Mon maître" ou "Seigneur" mais jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'ils l'appelaient par son mon derrière son dos.

-Tu dois descendre un peu plus souvent de ton trône, plus tard tu ne te rendras compte de rien. Heureusement que dans quelque mois tu m'auras à coté de toi pour que le titre de maître du monde ne te monte pas à la tête.

-Potter le Héros a parlé !

Tout d'un coup une voix surgit de nulle part qui retint l'attention des élèves.

-A TOUS LES PRÉFETS, DIRIGER LES ÉLÈVES DE VOTRE MAISON VERS LA SALLE DE SÉCURITÉ IMMÉDIATEMENT, NE VOUS SÉPAREZ PAS ET NE PERDEZ PAS DE VUE L'UN DE VOS CAMARADES.

-Il était temps que Severus agisse, je commençais à m'ennuyer.

-Définitivement le vieux est idiot. Il va nous emmener dans la salle la plus sûre de tout Poudlard alors que quand nous attaquerons le château il seras attaquer de partout.

-Oui… il ne pourra pas réagir – Renchéri Draco.

-Les gars, moi je pars, Dumbledore peux nous faire un infarctus s'il me voit avec vous et je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir – Dit Harry avant de partir.

Le Gryffondor partit, laissant les Serpentards seul.

-Alors tous en route, non ? Vous avez entendu notre cher directeur ?

Avec Malfoy et Parkinson en tête, la maison Serpentard au complet se dirigea vers la salle de sécurité pour les protéger de l'imminente attaque des mangemorts sur le village de prés au lard qui se dérouleraient dans quelques instants et qui pouvait arrivée jusqu'au château.

* * *


	10. Chapitre 10

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartienne à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur** :

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Harry courait pour arrivée rapidement à la salle commune. Ron et Hermione sortaient à ce moment avec le reste des Gryffondor derrière eux.

-Par Merlin Harry ! Où était-tu passé ? Tu n'as pas entendue McGonnalgall ? Il se passe quelque chose sinon ils ne nous emmèneraient pas dans la salle de sécurité de PoudLard… Au faite, ta cicatrise te fait mal ? Tu sens Voldemort ? – Dit Hermione sans s'arrêter.

-N'y fait pas attention Harry, elle est hystérique.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs et les corridors en permanence surveillée par Niki-quasi-sans-tête et un autre fantôme que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Les élèves chuchotaient, partagé entre la peur et la curiosité, regardant du coin de l'œil leur supposée sauveur.

Mais le survivant était dans son monde, ignorant les regards comme les discours comme celui de Granger sur la sécurité de cette fameuse salle vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Enfin, après avoir descendu plusieurs étages, cinq précisément, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portrait d'un jeune sorcier à la chevelure féline et vêtue de manière médiévale.

Harry en fut surprit car il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

-Des Gryffondor ! Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir ! Ils ne n'ont pas laissées sortir depuis… 1943 si mes calcules son exacts.

-Excuser-moi Messieurs mais pourrions nous passer ? L'école est en danger – Dit un autre préfet de Gryffondor.

-Mais que faite vous encore là mes lionceaux ? Vous devriez vous battre pour protéger les femmes et les enfants !

-Eh ! Nous pouvons nous défendre toutes seul – Lâcha Ginny en colère.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, se demandant qui était se jeune homme pour les appelées "mes lionceaux". Les Serdaigle apparurent, dirigée par Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas ?

-Parce qu'il ne nous laisse pas – Répliqua Ron - Comme si ont est encore là pour le plaisir – Marmonna Ron.

-Mais ce sont les petits aigles de la belle Rowena ! – Interrompit le cadre en saluant les nouveaux arrivés.

-Je sais qui vous êtes ! – Dit soudains Luna.

Le reste des élèves, surprit, la regardèrent.

-Mais vous ne voyer pas ? C'est pourtant clair…

-Arrête tes histoire Lovegood et dit le pour de bon – Insista Blaise qui était arriver avec les autres Serpentard ainsi que les Poufsouffles et tout se monde s'agglutinait dans l'étroit couloir.

-C'est Godric Gryffondor !

-Ma chère jeune fille vous êtes bien intelligente, je devrais vous nommer Chevalière à titre Honorifique – Répondit le cadre en sortant son épée, épée que Harry reconnue, c'était celle qu'il avait sortie du Choipeaux magique lors de sa deuxième année. En vérité il se demandait bien encore comment il avait pue réussir à sortir cette épée.

-_Alors comme ça c'est Godric Gryffondor _– Pensa Harry. Il l'observa avec attention et à part les caractéristiques de ces cheveux le fondateur ressemblait à une personne normale, fort mais sans être bien musclé, attractif mais pas aussi naturellement que pouvait l'être Sirius… ses yeux était fixer sur quelque chose au-dessus de lui ou plus exactement sur sa cicatrise.

-Mais c'est le survivant ! Heureux de te rencontrez mon garçon, alors comme ça tu est dans ma maison ! Cela ne n'étonne pas, tu es un authentique Gryffondor.

-_Tu peux toujours rêver _– Pensa Harry

-Oui, un vraie Roi Lion – Ajouta Draco.

Les rires des serpentard se firent entendre et Harry serrât les poings et vida son esprit pour éviter de cogner la tête de son meilleur ami.

-Vous ne nous laissez pas passer ? – Demanda un garçon de Poufsouffle.

-Non

Un soupir parcourt tout le long du couloir.

-Et nous pourrions savoir pourquoi ? – Demanda Harry en commençant à se fâcher.

-Parce que je ne laisse passer uniquement les personnes désigner par se chère Albus et comme il n'est pas là, vous ne pouvez pas passer.

-Godric, s'il vous plait laisser passer les petits, ils peuvent être en danger – Dit le directeur qui était apparue par un couloir.

-Par _petit_ vous vous référé à mes _petit_, n'est ce pas ?

-Non Godric, nous sommes dans une situation extrêmement dangereuse et tous sont en danger, c'est pour cela que j'ai fait appelle à vos services.

-Même les langues de vipère ?

Les Serpentard protestèrent de vive voix.

-Godric s'il vous plait, laisser pour le moment vos différent avec Salazar, ce sont seulement des enfants innocents.

-_Innocents tu dis ?_ – Pensèrent les Invincibles alors que McClaggan le regarda avec supériorité.

Tom faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas lancer un _"Avada Kedavra"_ au vieux directeur mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour perdre son sang froid.

-D'accord Albus mais je ne veux pas un seul sifflement.

Dumbledore acquiesça. Le portrait s'ouvrit, laissant le passage libre pour les élèves qui entrèrent dans ce qui leurs paraissaient être une salle commune à la différence que celle-ci était visiblement pour les quatre maison. L'emblème de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffles et Serpentard décorait la pièce.

-Et pourquoi c'est ce vieux fossile de Gryffondor qui garde la porte si cette salle est censée être pour tout le monde ? – Dit Draco – Cela, mes amis, porte un nom : Discrimination !

Les élèves s'installèrent confortablement dans les fauteuils éparpillés dans la salle et à la plus grande joie de Harry ses amis s'assirent très prés de lui.

-Pour ton information, Malfoy, quand cette salle a été utilisée pour la première fois c'était pour protégé les élèves de ton Salazar qui à attaquée l'école.

-Fait attention à tes paroles la Sang-de-Bourbe – Dit Tom défendant son ancêtre – Salazar a été l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de tout les temps, je ne permettrais pas que tu parles de lui ainsi.

Hermione visiblement choqué par de telles paroles ne dit plus rien.

-Pourquoi vous n'aller pas envenimer l'air autre part ? – Dit Ron.

-Parce que cette salle est à tout le monde et je ne vois nul part ton mon inscrit Weasley, si on vous dérange tellement vous pouvez vous en allez vous.

-Tu peux toujours rêver la fouine.

-Comme tu voudras la belette.

-La ferme !

-Tu as commencé.

Ron sortie sa baguette et Draco fit de même.

-Ronald non ! Tu es préfet et en tant que tel tu dois montrer l'exemple.

Ron regarda Malfoy avec haine et après quelque instant il obéi a Hermione.

-Ne croit pas que c'est fini Malfoy, un jour je te coincerais et …

-… et tu recevra la pire humiliation de ta vie – Termina Malfoy – Au faite, moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, je me suis tromper. Regarde depuis que tu sors avec la Sang-de-Bourbe…

Harry dissimula son rire par (il simule une attaque de toux pour cacher son rire)

-Tais toi Mangemort !

Draco le regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Dans toute la salle on ce disputait pour un oui ou pour un non mais après un petit moment d'adaptation le calme revint parmi les élèves.

-_Harry, vous devez y aller maintenant !_

Harry regarda Tom durant une seconde et regarda à nouveau ses "amis".

-Je vais à la salle de bain – Dit Harry

Les quatre autres invincibles le rejoignit cinq minutes plus tard. Harry, lui, regardait un miroir au-dessus d'un évier pendant qu'il attendant ses camarades.

-Ce n'est pas en te regardant dans le miroir que tu vas devenir plus beau – Ria Theo.

Pansy, sans perdre de temps, sortie un retourneur de temps de sa robe.

-Approchez-vous – Ils obéirent en se plaçant tout autour d'elle.

La porte s'ouvrit alors brusquement mais les invincibles ne bougèrent pas.

-Désoler, j'arrive tard – Dit Ginny tout essouffler.

Quand ils furent enfin tous prêt, la préfète fit un tour au sablier et toutes les images se brouillèrent. Après quelque seconde tous redevint à la normale. Ils étaient maintenant dans le passé.

-Tu as la cape ? – Demanda blaise en regardant tout autour pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seul.

-Pour qui tu me prends ? –Répliqua Harry, sortant le précieux objet.

Les six jeunes se déplaçaient dans le silence le plus complet, par un passage secret obscur qui menait au village de Prés-au-Lard. Les bruits de la bataille commencèrent à ce faire entendre clairement.

-Qui sort en premier ? – Demanda Ginny.

-Moi – Répondit Draco.

Les autres approuvèrent la proposition de Draco. Ils mirent alors leurs capes de combat ainsi que leurs capuches noires et leurs visages disparurent derrière l'ombre de la capuche qui était magiquement maintenue en place.

Alors la silhouette angélique de Darco disparue. (N/A: ils sont au bout du passage de chez Honeydukes)

Les cris augmentèrent ainsi que les décibels. Harry et Ginny disparurent ensuite vint le tour de Pansy et en dernier Blaise et Theo.

Le paysage était apocalyptique, la bataille avait fait rage et beaucoup de personne était morte, en majorité des aurors de ministère. A l'arriver des Invincibles un froid s'abattit sur les personnes présentes. Harry profita de la peur de ses ennemis, s'alimentant de celle-ci. A son signal Harry et ses amis passèrent à l'attaque.

Les sortilèges, malédiction et autre enchantement traversèrent le village de part et d'autre. La marque des Ténèbres l'élevait dans le ciel avec élégance…

Harry senti comment Naggini était impatiente dans le Manoir. Il décida alors de l'invoquer. Le gigantesque serpent causerait la panique entre le peu d'habitant qui étaient encore rester dans le village.

Naggini fit une apparition magistrale dans la place centrale. Sa première action fut d'avaler la gérante du "Salon de thé", salon où il était aller avec Cho Chang en cinquième année. Son mari s'évanouie en voyant le spectacle, devenant ainsi la seconde proie du reptile.

-_Fait en sort qu'ils soufrent Naggini, ne les tues pas aussi rapidement. Où est alors le plaisir de tuer ?_ –Dit Harry au serpent.

Harry lança le sortilège de la mort au premier aurors qui croisa son chemin. C'était une jeune recrue, il ne devait pas avoir encore vingt mais il avait choisi le mauvais coté, le coté qui le destina à une mort certaine.

Un sourire cynique passa sur son visage puis il se concentra de nouveau son attention sur l'action.

Une dizaine d'aurors encerclèrent rapidement les invincibles, Harry les reconnues instantanément. Ils étaient l'élite, les meilleurs, expert en magie blanche, arts martiaux et surtout… escrimagie.

Chacun d'entre eux sortirent une épée. Les lames reflétèrent les derniers rayons du soleil. Harry échangea un regard avec ses amis, la plaisanterie était maintenant terminée, maintenant ils jouaient avec leurs vies.

Chacun des deux camps essaya d'encercler les aurors d'élite, les aurors pour les aider et les mangemort pour les attaquer, se qui donna une nouvelle confrontation bien plus ardus. Harry, qui ne faisait pas attention a se qui se passait en dehors du cercle des aurors d'élites, leva son bras et un éclaire tomba du ciel pourtant dégagée de tout nuage. Sa main tenait alors une large épée de feu solidifier. Ses amis l'imitèrent et le duel commença. Chaque invincible sauf Ginny (moins experte dans cette art) se battait contre deux aurors à la fois.

Harry bougeait rapidement et avec agilité, enchaînait les mouvements et réalisant d'autre complètement impossible pour n'importe qui sauf lui. Il ne tarda pas à éliminer un premier adversaire mais malheureusement la femme qui s'opposait encore à lui était plus habile que ce dernier. (C'est clair là?)

Elle avait déjà plusieurs entailles au bras, une grosse coupure vers l'estomac qui saignait abondamment.

-Je suis fatiguée de cette plaisanterie, tu regretteras de t'être confrontée à moi. – Et il lui donna le coup final avec la pointe de son épée, laissant la femme inconsciente.

Il leva son épée pour l'achever quand il sentit une lame bien aiguisée s'enfoncer dans son dos. Il se retourna, surpris. C'était un des adversaires de Draco qui l'avait attaqué traîtreusement dans le dos. Affolé il cherchât son ami tout autour de lui, il était étendu sur le sol, protéger par les Lestrange.

-Et vous qui des Honneurs ? Quel honneur y a-t-il à attaquée dans le dos, auror ? – Crachat-il.

-Tais toi mangemort, nous verrons bien si tu feras toujours le malin à Azkaban ?

-Personne ne m'appelle mangemort !- Harry sortie l'épée de son dos – Et enfin de compte, jamais tu ne pourras me mettre en prison – Harry leva la main gauche – _Avada Kedavra_ – L'auror ouvrit les yeux, surpris, Harry venait de faire de la magie sans baguette.

Harry tomba à genou, épuiser. Les membres de l'ordre et du ministère avaient disparue et Prés-au-Lard était maintenant sous le contrôle des mangemorts.

-Avaler ça Potter – Harry ouvrit les yeux, Severus Rogue le soutenait pour éviter qu'il retombe par terre. Il prit la potion que le professeur lui offrait et l'avala d'un seul coup.

-Que faite vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être au château ?

-Le temps est une arme très précieuse Potter – Répondit simple le professeur.

Harry acquiesça, comprenant les paroles de son professeur. Ses blessures se refermait très vite et la douleur qui l'empêchait de voir clairement disparue petit à petit pour contempler clairement le champ de bataille.

Remus se reposait au pied d'un arbre sous la surveillance de Narcissa Malfoy. Bellatrix réveillait son cousin avec l'aide de Rabastan, Nott, qui était soutenue par Ginny, obligeait son fils à prendre une potion de soin et pansy soignait Blaise tant bien que mal avec un morceau de tissu pour arrêter le saignement.

Avery cria brutalement, fessant sursauter tout le monde.

- Ceux qui doivent aller à Poudlard dépêchez-vous, ils ne vous restent plus que dix minutes, les autres ont retourne au Manoir !

Les mangemorts encore fatigué par le combat transplanèrent au Manoir, rapidement remplacé par d'autre.

-Potter, Weasley arrêter de faire les fainéants, le temps nous est compter – Grogna Severus, ne disant rien aux Serpentard.

Les jeunes se levèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers le château en silence, toujours fatigué même si la potion effaçait toute trace de fatigue en quelques minutes. Blaise regarda sa montre puis ses amis avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Les amis… ils nous restent seulement trois minutes ! – La seconde d'après il se transforma en chat et ce mit à courir. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imitée, eux aussi sous leur forme animal.

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de bain de la salle de sécurité juste à temps. Harry se rafraîchit le visage avec de l'eau et sourie à ses amis.

-Je doit le reconnaître, l'action m'a beaucoup manqué – Il sortie de la salle de bain suivit de Ginny qui souriait.

Quand ils les virent, Seamus, Dean et Ron se précipitèrent sur eux pour savoir tout se qui c'était passé.

-Ils étaient présent _eux_, Harry ? – Demanda Dean en ayant peur de la réponse.

Harry acquiesça seulement comme si il en était très affecté.

Seamus retint un gémissement, sa famille était allée au village pour faire des courses et il ne savait pas si ils avaient pu s'échapper. Ginny de son coté dissimulait son sourire, elle avait tué sa mère.

-Qui peuvent-ils bien être ? –Dit Ron en se référent aux invincibles.

-Moi je crois que Lestrange est l'un deux – Répondit Neville dans un murmure à peine audible.

Harry le regarda avec mépris. Tante Bella, Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient de grand mangemort mais pas suffisamment pour faire partie du groupe.

-Et bien moi je crois qu'ils ne sont pas humain, c'est tout simplement impossible – Répliqua Seamus.

-Ce sont des bêtises ! Bien sûr qu'ils sont humains, la seule chose qui les sépare de nous c'est qu'ils sont de vulgaires assassins sans principes…

_BOUM !_

Des livres des étagères s'envolèrent brutalement, se percutant et retombant sur la tête des élèves. Un grand courant d'air froid surgit de nulle part, frigorifiant les occupant. Même Granger tomba, tellement geler qu'elle claquait des dents.

Harry serra les poings. Personne, absolument personne ne le traiterait de vulgaires assassins et encore moins en sa présence. Une aura noire, invisible pour tout le monde excepter pour Voldemort, l'entourait, le rendant totalement inaccessible aux tentative de Voldemort pour le calmé.

Les invincibles se regardèrent entre eux, sachant que toute cette magie incontrôlée provenait de leur ami mais ils ignoraient quoi faire pour l'arrêter.

Tom concentra toute ses forces sur le jeune homme qu'il avait en face, lui aussi s'énervait rapidement mais il devait se contrôler si il voulait aider Harry.

-_Harry ! Harry arrête toi sinon la magie va te consumer !_

Une chaise passa tout prés de lui, frôlant son oreille gauche.

-_Maudit élément ! Contrôle toi ou je vais être obliger de drainer toute ta magie !_ – Voyant qu'il n'avait plus aucune autre option il rentra dans l'esprit pour le moment instable de Harry avec tout son pouvoir et commença à l'affaiblir depuis l'intérieur.

Harry n'opposât pas de résistance et laissa Tom prendre ses pouvoirs jusqu'à le mettre inconscient. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il était son vrai père. James Potter lui avait donner son mon et son apparence mais Tom l'avait aider à définir sa personnalité, c'est aussi lui qui avait été là aux bons comme aux mauvais moments et c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il était devenue l'un des plus puissant sorciers du monde, grâce à lui que Harry Potter était devenue ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

Petit à petit la salle redevint à nouveau calme et les élèves continuèrent à discuter tranquillement, apparemment satisfait de la pathétique excuse que leur avait donner un fantôme. Tom regardait Harry dormir sur un fauteuil et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-_Maudit soit-tu Potter, tu feras un grand compagnon…_

* * *

Je tiens à signaler que se chapitre n'a pas été corrigé donc si vous voyer une faute quelconque merci de me la signalez. 


	11. Chapitre 11

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartienne à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur : **

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Harry se réveilla de son sommeille mais encore les yeux fermé. Il se sentait malade, triste, sans avoir envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

-_C'est sûrement a cause de ce qui c'est passé hier, je n'aurais pas du laisser mes pouvoir prendre le contrôle._

IL ouvrit lentement les paupières.

-Ahhh… Malfoy ? Qu'est ce que tu sait dans mon lit ?

Le cri réveilla Malfoy ainsi que la moitié des élèves. Harry le regardait Malfoy, avec les yeux grand ouvre, qui se réveillait tranquillement.

-Calme toi Potter, ont est pas dans ton lit mais on est toujours dans la salle de sécurité si tu te rappelle.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui, confus, les souvenirs revenaient à lui.

Visiblement la nuit dernière les professeurs avaient divisé les élèves par année puis par sexe mais pas par maison. Ils avaient fait apparaître des sacs de couchage où ils dormaient les un à côté des autres mais lui ne s'en souvenait pas. Il avait du mit ici par ses camarades alors qu'il était évanouie.

-Ne te t'inquiète pas Harry, tout le monde auraient réagit comme toi si il s'était réveiller à côté de lui – Disait Dean, une main de devant sa bouche.

_Ne te moque pas sale sang-de-bourbe_ – Pensa t-il avec fureur. Blaise intervint alors avant qu'il ne provoque un tremblement de terre.

-Weasley ont entend tes ronflements jusqu'en Atlantique.

-Oui, on a pas pu dormir à cause de toi – Dit Crabbe en s'approchant de Ron dangereusement suivit de Goyle.

-ATTENTION À TOUS LES ÉLÈVES, RETOURNÉ DANS VOTRE SALLE COMMUNE. LES HORAIRES DES COURS SONT MAINTENUS SANS INTERRUPTION.

Plusieurs vois se firent entendre de toute part pour protesté contre cette décision.

Alors que Harry déjeunait, il reçu une lettre de la dernière personne dont il voudrait savoir quelque chose : Tom Jedusort.

La fameuse lettre était écrit en fourchelangue, l'ancien alphabet crée par Salazar Serpentard et dont Tom lui avait appris à lire depuis tout petit.

_Harry :_

_Je ne sais pas à quoi tu as jouer hier mais ça ne restera pas impunie. Toi et ta bande d'incapable m'avez déçu. Vous vous considérez comme meilleur que les mangemorts mais hier vous avez démontré que vous n'êtes pas plus qu'une bande de gamin égocentrique qui ne sont même pas capable de vaincre une bande d'auror._

_Tu seras aussi punie pour ton manque de contrôle, je ne permettrais pas que ton génie fasse ruiner mes plans. Surveille tes pas Harry ou je ne chargerais personnellement que ton désir de quitter Poudlard s'accomplisse très rapidement._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry ravala se salive, Tom ne menaçait jamais en vain. Ils jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard et il senti un courant d'air froid lui parcourir le dos, les yeux de Tom était écarlate, comme lorsqu'il les avaient sous sa véritable forme.

Sans le quitter des yeux, Tom prit une grande gorgé de sa coupe et lentement ses yeux redevaient bleu clair.

Harry pouvait sentir toute la fureur de Tom dans son regard et il trembla inconsciemment en pensent à sa punition.

_Mais on les a vaincu… non Harry, se pense pas as ça, ça risque d'être pire_ – Pensa t-il.

-Eh Harry ? Qui t'as envoyé cette carte car tu est aussi blanc que Rogue.

-Eh… d'un fan… obscène – Dit-il en brûlant la carte.

Ron rigola et Harry le regarda avec une mine de dégoût.

_Je suis sûr que tu ne rigoleras pas comme ça quand tu seras que Lord Voldemort aura tué le grand Harry Potter de sa propre main._

_Bon allons y, Tom ne peux pas me tuer… du moins je l'espère… mais si c'était vraie ? La proximité de Dumbledore doit être entrain de le ronger…_

Il fit un sourire nerveux et se leva de ça chaise. Aux portes de la Grande salle Malfoy et lui se heurtèrent et chacun profita pour s'échanger quelques mots discrètement.

-Fait gaffer ou tu vas Potter – cria Malfoy de façon à se que toute la salle l'entende et continua plus bas – Si je réussie à survivre à Voldemort, je suis sûr que je n'échapperait pas à mon père.

-Dégage de là Malfoy – commença Harry et continua lui aussi plus bas – Mais ont a réussie a tuer tout les Auror finalement ! Pourquoi se fâche t-il alors autant ? Les mangemorts, eux, échoue souvent dans leur mission…

Draco s'en allât, tournant le dos à son ami. Marchant parfaitement droit, le buste rigide, un regard qui occultait tout ses sentiments mais le cœur s'accélérait, délivrant une grande quantité de sang dont il n'avait pas besoin. Sans se rendre compte, il se perdit dans les couloirs des cachots mais peu lui importait.

_A quoi ça serre, dans une semaine je serait mort…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Très bien, au retour des vacances nous étudierons l'enchantement de désillusion mais vous pouvez déjà lire la pratique.

Harry regarda le professeur Flitwik avec un air d'étonnement, lui maîtrisait cet enchantement depuis sa seconde année.

Une fois dehors se fut Hermione qui parla la première :

-Et où irez-vous finalement toi et Remus ?

-Au Moyen Orient mais ont doit encore décider quel pays on va visiter.

-C'est fantastique ! La magie orientale est vraiment intéressante Harry, elle a une source d'énergie inépuisable qui provient du centre de la terre, cette connexion avec le monde naturel leurs permets d'expérimenter de nouvelle potion et de réaliser des rituelles insoupçonné de quiconque. Tout ça fait que leur magie est comme entourée d'un voile de mystère que, personnellement, je considère fascinante.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent, l'un fit semblant de montrer de l'admiration et de la surprise et l'autre était complètement terrorisé.

-Hermione, on t'a fait un sortilège d'intelligence, pas vraie.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu dit Ronald ? Tu fais parfaitement que c'est illégal et en plus tout se que j'ai dit n'est pas grand chose, plus tard je passerais par la bibliothèque pour chercher plus d'information pour Harry – Répondit Hermione qui avait légèrement rougit.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Hermione mais merci quand même – Répondit Harry comme un automate. Il n'avait pas fini de ce concentré sur ce fessait, entre le drainage de sa magie et la carte de Tom, il était totalement dans la lune

-A là bibliothèque ? Mais tu es folle ? A cinq jours des vacances ?

-Je vais parfaitement bien Ron, j'essaye seulement d'aider. Et si tu te souviens bien notre _ami_ devra affronter tu-sait-qui donc il as besoin de toute les information possible pour l'aider.

Les deux préfets s'éloignèrent de Harry qui marchait avec un regard absent, comme perdu dans l'infini. Les paroles de la sang-de-bourbe lui avait rappelé sa prochaine confrontation avec Tom qui signifier la mort ou de grande douleur qui lui serait infliger.

IL soupira, résigné, il avait déjà subi la colère de Lord Voldemort et il sens était pas mal sortie, non ?

_Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera…_

-Harry !

Harry se retourna avec le même visage que celui d'un innocent et rencontra celle de son vieux directeur

_Tout ce qu'il ne manquait…_

-Oui monsieur ?

-Cela te dérangerait-il de m'accompagner à mon bureau ? Nous devons encore parler de tes vacances…

-IL se passe quelque chose ?

-Non… enfin, rien que tu ne sache déjà.

-Vous voulez parler de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard ?

Le vieux directeur acquiesça lentement.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Diabolo Mente" – Prononça le directeur et la gargouille pivota sur elle-même pour laisser place à l'escalier en colimaçon qui conduisait au appartement du directeur.

Remus était déjà présent, il salua Harry avant de concentrer son attention sur Dumbledore.

-Avant tout, un bonbon au citron ?

Harry refusa poliment, c'était une des principales règles de Voldemort : Ne jamais accepter de nourriture d'un ennemi déclaré.

Remus déclina aussi l'offre du directeur.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'en prend un ? Non ? – Devant leur silence respectif le directeur fourra le bonbon au citron dans sa bouche – Bien alors nous pouvons commencer. Dû aux dernier événement, et je réfère pas a l'attaque d'hier, nous avons mit au point une série de règle que tu devra respecter pour ta propre sécurité et si elle n'étaient pas respecter Remus à l'obligation de m'informer et tu reviendrait immédiatement a PoudLard. Tu as bien comprit ?

_Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je ne sais pas tenir ma parole ?_

Harry acquiesça et il se permit de faire semblant d'être encore attrister, enfin de compte c'était bien lui qui avait "perdu" son parrain et qui avait son destin tout tracer…

Dumbledore le "réconforta" avec un regard bienveillant (écoeurant au goût d'Harry).

Après quelques minutes à écouter ces règles inutiles, toujours plus stupides que la précédentes, Harry pu enfin retourner à ses activités.

-Tout cela est vraiment nécessaire, Albus ? – Dit Remus en se référant aux dernières paroles du directeur : Harry ne pourra jamais aller seul aux toilettes.

-J'ai bien peur que oui Remus. Harry est notre dernier espoir dans cette guerre, il est une arme trop importante, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le mettre en danger, même si le danger soit de se blesser avec une aiguille. Perdre Harry causerait notre fin ainsi que cela de notre société, la prophétie elle-même le dit.

-Mais… et Harry ? Ne vous préoccupez-vous pas de sa santé mentale ? Alors la moindre des chose serait de ne pas lui rappelez vous destin.

-Harry va très bien, tu ne devrais pas te préoccuper de ça. Comprend moi, se qui me préoccupe le plus en se moment, c'est la sécurité de notre monde et si pour cela je doit faire surveiller Harry 24 heures sur 24 jusqu'à se qu'il affronte Voldemort alors je n'hésiterais pas.

Le loup-garou acquiesça et demanda la permission de se retirer.

_Vieux sénile_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus, qui était en train de réprimander des Poufsoufles qui se trouvaient tout proche, capta les pensées de son compagnon et souri.

-Bon voyage Harry et écrit nous ! J'espère que les informations que je t'ai passées te seront utile.

-Oui… J'espère aussi que tu rentreras enfin avec une petite… - Hermione fit taire le rouquin avec un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

Harry arbora un faux sourire et salua le train qui se matait en marche.

Remus, assis sur un des bancs du quai, regardait avec nostalgie la locomotive du train et se voyait plus jeunes avec James, Sirius et Peter, entrain de discuter de leurs prochaines blagues.

_Soupir…_

_-J'espère qu'ont se rencontrera Peter car on a un compte à régler._

Se fut le dernier Potter qui le tira de ces souvenirs.

-Ont feraient mieux de partir le plus tôt possible Remus, plus vite je serais libéré du sermon de Voldemort mieux se sera.

Lupin souri à moitié.

-C'est le mauvais coté de vouloir être le meilleur petit, ensuite ils attendent le maximum de toi.

-Tu dis ça par expérience, non ? – Répondit-il souriant.

Harry et le maraudeur rentrèrent silencieusement au château, chacun perdu dans ces pensées. Harry se souvenait de sa dernière rencontre avec "l'américain"

FLASH BACK

-Harry ne pourra pas manger avant que tout ne soit contrôler pour son bien, Harry devra avoir en permanence sa baguette magique, sa cape d'invisibilité ainsi qu'un portoloin au cas où des mangemorts attaqueraient… - Sur ces dernière paroles Harry sortie du bureau du directeur et pensa : _Vieil hypocrite, j'utiliserai ta tête comme presse-papier…_

_-Bien sûr Potter et tu peu me dire comment tu va y arriver ? Parce que Dumbledore n'est pas comme ces aurors d'hier que vous aviez tant de mal à battre._

McClaggan était face à lui, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux et pour la première fois depuis neuf ans celui-ci les détourna de son regard.

Se geste mit Voldemort hors de lui.

-Regarde moi dans les yeux, car si tu les baisse c'est que tu te considère inférieure. Tu n'est pas un de mes sujets Potter, rappelle-toi ça pour toujours. Dans trois mois tu sera mon compagnon, c'est se que tu voulait ou non… et pour ça tu doit être le meilleur, compris ?

Tom pris Harry par le menton et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu est mon égal Potter, un stupide et incompétent égal je devrais dire, mais tu est mon égal en fin de compte.

Et Harry souri.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Cette conversation servit à Harry pour arrêter d'avoir peur pour sa vie, il devait récupérer la confiance de Voldemort et tout redeviendraient comme avant.

Severus Rogue les attendait à l'entrée du collège avec un vieux souafle dans la main.

-Professeur Lupin, Mr Potter, le directeur m'a donné ceci pour vous. Le départ sera dans quelques minutes.

-Merci Severus – dit le Loup garou en prenant la balle toute aplatie.

-J'espère que vous passerez de très bonne vacances – dit-il avec ironie.

_-Génial, Rogue aussi sait que je vais recevoir se que je mérite _– pensa Harry.

Remus ferma les yeux et ignora le commentaire de son ex-compagnon mais Harry décida de ne pas en rester là avec le mangemort.

-Bien sûr… Servilus – Le portoloin s'activa à cet instant précis, laissant le professeur de potion furieux devant l'entrée du château.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Lunar ! – cria Sirius en se jetait sur son ami qui venait d'arriver.

-Du calme Patmol et puis lâche moi, je ne peux plus respiré ! – dit Remus qui luttait pour se débarrasser de l'animagus, qui s'accrochait avec force.

- LACHE MOI !

Se fut un effet immédiat et Sirius posa son ami au sol, puis baissa la tête attrister.

-Tu ne m'aime pas, personne ne m'aime… sa fait trois mois qu'on ne c'est pas vue et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie… (pleure)

Harry se mi a rire gentiment devant le spectacle qu'offrait son parrain.

-Ne rigole pas, petit – dit-il entre deux sanglot – Se n'est pas bien de se moquer de ça… Bouhouhou…

-Aller Patmol c'est passé, bien sûr que je t'aime bien – Dit Remus en jouant le jeu.

-Pour de vraie ? Tu le jures par Merlin ? – avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent et exploser de rire en même temps.

-Je suis comment de te revoir mon frère.

-Tes sermons m'ont beaucoup manqué, Lunar.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre puis Sirius porta son attention sur Harry qui regardait la scène avec amusement.

-Comment sa vas mon garçon ?

-Il était temps, je commençais à me sentir de trop – répondit-il en souriant.

-Bah… c'est que Remus est vieux et le pauvre n'aurait pas supporté que je te dise bonjour en premier.

-Un peu de respect – dit le concerner – et je te rappelle que tu as un mois de plus que moi donc si moi je suis vieux alors toi…

-Par Merlin ne le dit pas ! – L'interrompit Sirius en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Mais vous vous conservé très bien – Dit Harry en les provocants.

-Tais-toi un peu petit, tu ne sais rien de la vie.

Harry sourie avec satisfaction.

-Ah oui, le Lord t'attend dans son bureau.

Le sourire de Harry disparue du visage de celui-ci.

-Tu n'aurais pas pût le dire plus tôt ?

Harry partie en courant et il courait tellement vite qu'il ne vit pas Lucius sortir au même moment d'une pièce, le bouscula contre le mur et tous les papiers que celui-ci portait s'envolèrent.

-Mais que ce qui…

-Désoler – dit Harry qui était déjà loin.

-Maudits enfants, tu vas voir quand je vais t'attraper… _Acio_

Quand il arrivât au niveau du reste des "Invincibles", il était complètement rouge et en sueur.

-Merde, si je me présente comme ça devant Voldemort je vais me recevoir un _Avada_ a coup sûr.

Pansy le regarda avec désapprobation.

-Tu n'a pas besoin de faire cette tête ma jolie, mais essaye de parcourir la moitié du Manoir et ont verra comment tu finira.

Pansy ne détourna pas son regard de lui et prit un visage orgueilleux. Leva sa baguette magique et en un seul mouvement elle arrangea son compagnon.

-La magie existe pour autre chose que tuer, tu le savait ?

Harry allait répondre quand une voix qui venait de l'autre côté de la porte l'interrompit.

-Entrez.

Les Invincibles se regardèrent entre eux pour se soutenir mutuellement. Harry lui fit un sourire imperceptible.

-_Ont pourraient se croire dans le couloir de la mort _– Pensa t-il.

Voldemort, dans son véritable corps, les observaient un par un en les fusillant du regard. Les jeunes vidèrent leurs esprits et firent face à leur seigneur.

-Je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici… alors pour celui qui ne le sait pas je vais lui rappeler, vous êtes ici parce que vous avez confiance en vous, parce que vous pensez être les meilleur et sa vous est tellement montez à la tête que vous vous êtes fait pratiquement battue par une bande d'auror imbécile. Dumbledore, même si il ne le parait pas, n'est pas un imbécile alors vous allez me faire la faveur de ne pas vous dévaloriser devant lui ni devant ces allie.

Tom fit une pause.

-Vous êtes une bande de véritable incapable ! Toi Draco, depuis quand manie tu une épée ? Depuis quatre, peut être cinq ans ? Et toi Harry, tu n'a pas eu de meilleur idée que de tuer un auror en utilisant ta magie sans baguette, non ? Pour que quiconque voie ça et aille le dire à Dumbledore ? – fit-il par dire dans un moment de rage – Toute cette semaine vous aurez cour d'escrimagie, je ne tolérerais pas que cela se reproduise, et il vaudrais mieux pour vous que vous soyer les meilleurs avant le retour au collèges sinon vous n'y retournerais pas.

Harry espérais que après autant de paroles Tom aurait oublier de les punir mais non…

-Bien sûr vous ne pensiez sortir d'ici indemne… _Doloris_

-Non ! – cria Harry en levant la main droite qui créa un bouclier qui les protégea du sort.

Ses compagnons ne bougèrent pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-COMMENT OSE TU ? – Tom Jeudusort alias Lord Voldemort venait d'être défié par son futur compagnon en présence du reste de ces élèves.

-Non Tom, c'est la première fois que l'ont échoue à moitié, mais ne vient pas nous dire que l'ont a été mit en déroute la semaine dernière, ont a gagner, sa été juste mais ont l'as fait. Nous irons en classe d'escrimagie mais ne nous punie. Pas cette fois.

Ces amies le regardèrent terrifier. Mais que fessait-il en demandant quelque chose comme ça a Voldemort et pourquoi celui-ci baissait-il sa baguette magique.

-D'accord, tu as raison. Mais à la moindre erreur, plus minime soit-elle, il n'y aura de pitié pour PERSONNE, compris ?

Tous acquiescèrent.

-Sortez, sauf toi Harry. N'oubliez pas que votre premier cours se déroule aujourd'hui à dix heures dans le gymnase.

Les Invincibles sortirent sans croire en leur chance.

Harry ne bougea pas, n'arrivant toujours pas à croire se qu'il avait fait et encore moins que Voldemort le prenne en compte.

-Que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais de me répondre comme ça, et se la devant qui que ce soit, Potter.

Harry acquiesça, tremblent légèrement tout le long de son corps. Mais d'où avait-il sortie autant de courage pour répondre à Tom ?

_-Finalement, j'ai bien une part de Gryffondor en moi…_ - Pensa Harry

-Arrête de pense à ces chose stupide et écoute moi – Harry croisa les yeux avec ceux de Tom – Ton manque de contrôle de l'autre jour ne doit pas se répéter, cela fait aussi que Dumbledore suspecte quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as très bien entendue mais ne t'inquiète pas, dit toi bien qu'il ne sait pas que tu es un élément donc ont à un avantage… pour le moment.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de Voldemort.

-Pour que tu puisses enfin dominer complètement tes pouvoirs, tu viendras dans mes appartements tous les jours à l'heure de manger.

-Et pourquoi pas la nuit ? Avant ont s'entraîner toujours dans l'obscurité.

-Parce que tu seras occupé pendant la nuit.

Harry était visiblement confus.

-Tu as escrimagie, Harry.

-Alors change l'heure.

-Se n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi ?

Voldemort souris mystérieusement.

-Tu verras bien.

-Toi et tes secrets – Dit Harry pendant qu'il sortait.

-Au revoir ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry claqua la porte.

Marchant sans destination précise, se laissant aller là ou ces jambes l'emmenaient. Tout d'un il se rendit compte que quelque chose de doux se mettait entre ces jambes. Il regarda en bas et vit se qui lui parue être un bébé de panthère noir.

-Shadow !

La panthère couru vers la voix qui l'appelait.

-Tu es vilaine, tu le sais ? Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir comme ça. – Une jeune fille, à moitié caché dans l'ombre qui avait appelé l'animale, caressait la panthère.

-Elle est à toi ?

La jeune fille se retourna.

-Oui.

-Elle est très jolie – Il contempla la jeune fille brune et réagit – Eh ! Je te connais, tu es la fille qui m'a laissé planter à Noël !

-Très bien Potter, je vois que tu n'oublies pas facilement – Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Et tu vas me dire qui tu es une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Que fais-tu par ici ? – Dit une voix qui venait d'un des couloirs principale.

-Draco ? – Dit la jeune fille visiblement surpri.

-Tu la connais ? – Dit a son tour Harry.

-Bien sûr que je la connais.

* * *

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui continuer a m'envoyer des reviews malgré ces 7 mois d'interruption et je vais continuer sur ma laisser malgré un rythme indéterminé, donc prenez votre mal en patient car malgré tout je vais essayer de faire 1 chapitre par mois au minimum voir plus si la motivation est là. 

Je tiens aussi à signaler que se chapitre n'a pas été corrigé donc si vous voyer une faute quelconque merci de me la signalez.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartienne à J. K. Rowling sauf les personnages fictif qui appartienne à norixblack

**Auteur Original** : norixblack

**Spoiler :** Tomes 1 à 5

**Traducteur** : Sukazu

**Correcteur : **

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

-Mais, tu n'étais pas à Dumstrang ?

-Vois tu ça – Répondit-elle.

-Ta mère le sait ?

-Comment ne le serait-elle pas ?

Harry les regardait mécontent, visiblement ils se connaissaient très bien.

-Je pourrais savoir qui est tu à la fin ? – Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille.

-Morgana, Morgana Lestrange.

Harry passa quelque seconde pour assimiler l'information. Depuis quand les Lestrange ont-ils un enfant ? A moins que se soit un enfant illégitime de Rabastan, le connaissant cela ne serait pas surprenant.

-Mes parents sont Bellatrix et Rodolphus – Précisât-elle.

Bien sûr ! Voilà pourquoi la première fois qu'ils se sont rencontré, elle lui rappelait Bellatrix.

-Alors sa veux dire que vous êtes…

-Cousins –Termina Draco.

-Que dit tu d'aller dans le salon ? Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se permette d'arriver en retard, non ? – Proposa Draco.

Harry fit un petit sourire.

-Tu as raison.

Lestrange les regarda surprit mais ne dit rien. Elle murmura quelque chose des paroles inaudibles à Shadow, et la panthère disparue dans un couloir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans un des salons principales du Manoir, avait lieu une réunion entre les principales familles de mage, choisi par l'Héritier de Serpentard.

Harry soupira et d'un pas décisif, traversa la salle pour aller s'asseoir à la droite du Lord.

-Bonne soirée, Harry.

Harry répondit par un léger mouvement de tête.

Beaucoup de mages étaient assit en face de la salle. Voldemort, comme toujours, était (hautain et orgueilleux) quand à Harry, lui était assit, mes jambes croisé et une boisson à la main. A la fois tellement ressemblantes et tellement différentes.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que les Lestrange avaient une fille ?

-Tu n'as jamais demandé.

Un autre soupir vint de la part de Potter. Tom le regarda un instant et se concentra a nouveau sur Sirius qui essayait de draguer la jeune Hera McNair, qui rirait des mésaventure de son compagnon.

-Morgana a passer toute son enfance avec ses grand parent paternel, c'est pour ça quel est aller à Dumstrang au lieu de Poudlard. Bien sûr elle était surveillée par mes espions, ses parents ont été de grand mangemort, des plus fidèles, et comme tu as pu le voir elle a un grand potentiel.

Harry hocha la tête pendant qu'il observait chacun de ces mouvements.

-Visiblement elle ne te laisse pas indifférente, hein ?

Harry regarda Tom dans les yeux en le défiant.

-Et qu'est ce que sa peux te faire ?

-Je me préoccupe seulement pour toi, tu sais, les hormones…

-Oh ! Tait toi.

-Mais c'est que mon petit devient grand !

-Mais on pourrais savoir se qui te passe ? Tu ne t'es pas mit à boire au moins ?

Tout d'un coup ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient le centre d'attention de toutes les personnes présentes. Harry rougit légèrement et Voldemort revient à son apparence froide et imperturbable, réussissent à se que les mangemorts retournèrent à leur conversation.

-Je ne vois personne de nouveau par ici… - Dit Harry.

-C'est qu'il n'y a personne de nouveau… pourquoi devrait-il en avoir ? – répondit Voldemort sur la lancer de Harry.

-Mais ne doit-on pas avoir classe d'escrimagie ? Qui va nous faire classe ?

-La curiosité tue le chat Harry, ou dans se cas le jaguar.

-Attardé – marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

-Si tu es susceptible vas rejoindre ta petite amie et laisse moi tranquille.

-Morgana n'est pas ma petite amie, je viens tout juste de la rencontré.

-Qui à parler de Morgana ? – Répondit Voldemort avec un large sourire.

-Tu es impossible.

Tom riait, content d'avoir fait sortie Harry de ces gons.

-ANDROMEDA !

Harry tourna son regard comme le reste de la salle.

Sirius se jeta au cou d'une femme mûr, cheveux noir comme la nuit et yeux frivole. Elle souriait comme pour s'excusez du comportement de l'homme qui la serait.

Son parrain la lâcha enfin et Potter vit la femme appeler Andromeda.

-Il resta figé. Que fessait-elle ici ? Encore mieux, que fessait un Auror dans SON Manoir ? Et pourquoi Voldemort ne fessait rien pour l'éviter ?

Pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées confuses, la nouvelle arrivât.

-Mon Lord, c'est un plaisir d'être à nouveau parmi vous.

-Je suis très satisfais de vous, tant avec toi Andromeda, comme avec ta fille, vous faite du beau travaille.

Les deux femmes rougir du compliment.

-Je suppose que vous connaissez déjà mon compagnon, Harry Potter.

Elles le regardèrent, dans les yeux de la plus jeunes Harry pût distinguer une once de reconnaissance.

-vous lui devez autant voir plus de respect et d'obéissance que a moi. C'est entendu ? – Continua Voldemort.

Acquiescement général.

-Vous pouvez vous retiré et profiter de la fête.

Harry se leva de son siège, suivent les deux femmes qui asseyaient confortablement dans un grand sofa.

_-Hé ! Qui t'as donné la permission pour te lever ?_

IL n'y eu pas de réponse.

_-Ne m'ignore pas Potter, tu risque gros._

Rien.

_-Maudit gamin !_

_-J'ai besoin de réglée un problème, Tom. Tu pourras supporter d'être quelque seconde sans moi ?  
_

_-Grrr._

_-Je prendrais ça pour un oui._ Harry prit une inspiration profonde – Tonks ? – Celle-ci se retourna.

-Bonjour Harry ! Je ne t'est pas vue très animer la dernière fois qu'on c'est vue.

_D'accord, cette situation n'a qu'une issue possible._

-Tu es une espionne, non ?

La méthaphomage acquiesça.

-Depuis que je suis née.

-Alors ont à quelque chose en commun. – Répliqua Potter

-Apparemment... – Elle regarda à sa gauche, où la jeune femme appeler Andromeda, le regardait avec curiosité – Je te présente ma mère, Andromeda Black.

La femme brune le salua.

-C'est un plaisir de te connaître.

-Black ? Mais tu n'étais pas marié avec un sang de bourde ?

-Oui, mariage forcé.

Harry la regarda sans comprendre.

-Comme tu le sais, nous sommes trois sœurs, Bella, la majeur, c'est marié avec Rodolphus, et Narcias avec Lucius, aucun mariage ne fut arrangé comme si il nous manquer plus que ça, les deux avaient choisi les héritier des grandes familles de sang pure. – Elle fit une pause – Moi je ne pensais pas à me marié, mais mes parents ne l'entendaient pas de cette façon, alors ils m'on arranger le mariage avec se Maximus Pritchard, un amis d'école, fils de grand sorcier.

-Mais…

-Mais le Lord avant d'autres plans. Il avait besoin d'un espion dans ses rangs alors il m'a choisit. J'ai fais semblent de renoncer à ma famille et pour être plus crédible je me suis marié avec cet imbécile de Ted Tonks, avec qui j'ai eu Nymphadora.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, maman ! s'écria Nymphadora, mais elle fut superbement ignorée.

-Et où est ton mari maintenant ? Il ne suspecte rien ?

-Je ne crois pas. Il est mort d'un "malheureux" accident. C'est pour ça que j'ai pris mon nom de jeune fille.

Harry ce mit à rire pendant que l'auror patientait en changeant ces yeux de couleurs

-Et maintenant je suis chargé de la relève, tu ne t'imagines pas comme c'est compliqué bien que se soit pour la bonne cause.

Harry partie de nouveau dans un fou rire avant de redevenir sérieux et de s'adresser à Tonks.

-Euh… je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Vas-y.

-Quel aspect a tu réellement ?

-Ça Potter, c'est un secret que j'emporterais dans ma tombe – Répondit Tonks avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Harry n'insista pas sur le sujet mais un doute vint à son esprit.

-Et comment fait tu pour masquer la marque des ténèbres ? Parce que, bien sûr, tu l'as reçu – Dit-il.

La metaphomage commença à retire la manche droite de sa tunique pour laisser apparaître parfaitement la marque des ténèbres. Tout à coup la marque commença à disparaître jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien et laisser la peau comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

-C'est l'avantage de mes pouvoirs, Harry.

Harry acquiesça.

_-Harry, vient par ici j'ai quelque chose à dire._

_-Oui papy._

_-Hé gamin, ne commence pas avec ça !_

_-Oh par Merlin, deux minutes sans moi et voilà dans quel état tu te mets…_

Même ainsi, Harry retourna s'asseoir. Quand Voldemort allait qui quelque chose, c'était normalement intéressant.

-Mes chères Mangemorts, Invincibles… - insistant sur ce dernier mot – J'ai une nouvelle idée d'attaque qui, j'espère, sera de votre trempe.

La salle se figea ainsi que Harry qui s'arrêta de mâcher son chewing gum pour écouter Voldemort.

A quoi pensait-il cette fois ?

-Pour cette mission je veux les meilleurs, pas d'imbécile qui ont peur du sang, ni de jeunes recrut encore tremblante… mais seulement les meilleurs.

_-Arrête de tourner autour du pot et nous où se passera l'attaque, Tom._

Voldemort le regardât avec une lueur maléfique qui parcourait ces yeux.

-Nous attaquerons L'Académie de BeauBâtons. C'est Harry qui sera responsable de l'attaque, il choisira ses subordonnés et préparera la stratégie avec l'aide de Giraud. Tout sera prêt dans une semaine.

Pierre Giraud, un mangemort français d'une quarantaine d'année, professeur de DCFM à BeauxBâtons, sourit.

Harry lui acquiesça.

-Une dernière chose, avant de céder la parole à mon compagnon, moi aussi, j'assisterais à l'événement et j'espère ne pas être déçu.

Harry savait que ce n'était pas sans arrière pensé. Voldemort lui donnait l'opportunité de récupérer sa confiance et il ne le décevrait pas.

-Black, Lupin, Malfoy, Rogue et Lestrange, je vous veux comme capitaine d'équipe ! Choisissez votre équipe et présentez la moi cette nuit même ! – Ordonna Harry.

Les applaudissements explosèrent dans la salle, félicitant Harry pour cette nomination à la tête de l'attaque.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il était à la bibliothèque, les yeux rouges après avoir autant lue mais cella ne le dérangeait pas, il démontrerait à Voldemort et au reste du monde, qu'il était capable de le faire une fois pour toute. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux pour ce décoiffer encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

-Tu devrais les couper. – Dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et se retrouva avec l'inimitable Morgana Lestrange. Vêtue en moldue, jean ajuster, chemisette noire fine et serrée. Les cheveux en queue de chevale avec quelque mèche qui sortaient, la rendant indescriptible.

_-Elle à quand même le courage de ce présenter comme ça dans le Manoir._ –Pensa Harry. Après son examen visuelle, il ce rappela ce qu'elle venait de dire et répondit : Je les aime comme ça.

Elle haussa les épaules et posa le dossier qu'elle avait dans la main.

-La liste des équipes pour l'attaque de BeauxBâtons.

-Pourquoi c'est toi qui me la donnes ?

-Parce que ma mère est assez sympathique pour me charger du travaille qu'elle ne veux pas faire.

Harry ria pendant qu'il examinait les parchemins.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Hé ! Tu es dans un groupe !

-Observateur Potter… on devrait te donner un prix pour ça. – Répliqua Lestrange en souriant – Et comment veux-tu que je ne participe pas en étant la fille d'un grand mangemort ? Je suis né pour tuer !

Harry la regarda avec étonnement. Elle montrait tant d'assurance, qu'il était impossible de douter de ses mots. Il se rappela des mots de Voldemort : " Elle a du talent"

-Je vérifierai moi même.

-Je te prends au mot - Elle commença a ce retourner quand il l'interrompit.

-Morgana.

Elle le foudroya du regard. Et dit :

-Oui ?

.-Non rien, simplement que ton nom me plaît… c'est un nom de reine, non ?

.-De guerrière – Répliqua t-elle. Cela dit, la jeune fille tourna sur ses talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Harry souri, il ne savait pas comment elle faisait, mais elle le laissait toujours avec les mots dans sa bouche / ses mots dans sa bouche.

DONG! DONG! DONG!...

Il regarda inconsciemment l'heure de l'horloge : Dix heures… Dix heures ?! Merde, l'entraînement ! – Pense t-il. Et s'il arrivait en retard, Voldemort le serait sûrement. D'un mouvement de main, il fit tout disparaître de sur le bureau et sorti de la bibliothèque en courant.

Merde, merde, merde ! Finalement Tom avait raison... maudites hormones !

Il continua de courir, contrôlant sa respiration pour ne pas manquer d'oxygène.

Génial ! Deux courses dans la même journée. – Pensa t-il, s'il continuait comme ça, il allait maigrir de quelques kilos...

-Harry, enfin… - Dit Blaise en le voyant arrivé.

-Et bien, et bien… mais nous avons ici l'élite des forces obscure !- Interrompit une voix.

Harry chercha du regard mais ne trouva pas son origine, il commençât à soupçonner quelque chose, parce que Voldemort ne voulait pas changer l'heure de la classe.

_-Il se peut qu'à la fin cela mérite la peine…_

* * *

Je tiens aussi à signaler que se chapitre n'a pas été corrigé donc si vous voyer une faute quelconque merci de me la signalez. 


End file.
